This is not Wonderland
by Hime Shiraiwa
Summary: Volviendo de su escuela, Maka Albarn divisa un conejo blanco de ojos carmesí, curiosa lo sigue, pero en un descuido es atropellada. Despierta en los brazos de un joven albino de mirada rojiza. Quién diría que además de muerta. Está en otro mundo. AU. SxM, BSxT.
1. 0

_**L**o se, muchas cosas sin actualizar, locuras pendientes pero no me aguante a traerles algo nuevo._

_**¿T**engo que decirlo? ¡Estoy ahorrando ya D:!_

_**·S**oul Eater no me pertenece, si no que a su creado Atsushi-sama~! El mundo extraño en el que esta si, no ven que estoy loca x3_

_**Y**a van a ver, actualizare varias cosas porque soy una friki ¿Y?_

_**A**sd,asd,asd, los dejo de aburrir ya que tengo cosas que hacer (?)_

_**D**isfruten de un prologo cortito (?)_

_**Y** disfruten de una muerte crucial._

* * *

><p><span>0<span>

Tomó sin delicadeza alguna su pequeña mochila y luego de bufar y maldecir un par de veces desapareció del salón intranquila.

Golpeó el suelo con su zapato impacientemente mientras veía como lentamente el semáforo se _dignaba _a cambiar.

Una vez que logró cruzar aquella calle, tomó rumbo a su casa, en la cual su madre como cada día la esperaba con un dulce almuerzo, que le hacía olvidarse de su mal día.

Maka Albarn, a sus escasos quince años era una chica prodigio, siempre tenía la mejor calificación en su salón, siempre felicitada por los maestros y con un historial nulo, dedicada cien por ciento a aquello que era el sueño de su madre, ser la mejor.

Pero el esfuerzo de cada cosa la estresaba cada día más, provocando así su mal genio, con el que ahuyentaba hasta al más feroz tigre.

Sumida en sus propios pensamientos divisó un conejo blanco, que curioso le miraba, el animal se acercó a ella sin temor, sus grandes ojos rojizos le miraban interrogante, a medida que más pasos daba ella, más pasos daba el animal, hasta que ambos quedaron enfrente del otro. Maka se agachó curiosa, más el conejo dando saltitos corrió lejos, y con señales incomprensibles le pidió que le siguiera.

Inconsciente le obedeció, y mientras más cerca ella, más lejos el.

El animal cruzó la calle, y por acto reflejo le imitó, mas no pudo seguir avanzando. Sus piernas no se movieron, sintió un gran calor trapazando su blusa y lo único que pudo ver en aquel momento.

_Rojo._

Todo envuelto en sangre, mientras las personas sorprendidas se bajaban de sus autos, el dueño del auto accidentado gritaba desesperado "¡Se ha aparecido de la nada! ¡Si me detenía causaría un choque en cadena!"

Miró sus manos débilmente, que de rojo se habían pintado.

Las personas intentaron ayudarla, podía oír el sonido de la sirena de ambulancia de fondo, más lo único que alcanzó a ver con gran esfuerzo fue...

Aquél conejo blanco riendo macabramente, con aquellos ojos carmesí que sin temor la inspeccionaban.

Luego, todo negro.

Negro, oscuro, era lo único que podía ver, sus manos, no las veía, su propio cuerpo tampoco. Sintió como de golpe caía tragada por la oscuridad y luego despertó.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, al igual que el conejo, cabello blanco y ojos rojos, sus dulces ojos jade no podía apartarse de aquella mirada carmesí, que la envolvía por completo.

—Bienvenida —susurró aquel chico— desde hoy, estas muerta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>W<strong>ell, esto es solo el prologo, luego vendra más, y más y más (?)_

_**A**sdf, bueno, apreten ese botoncito amarillo de abajo -Y si no es amarillo, se joden, lo apretan igual ¬¬-_

_**L**alalala ¿Les gusto? Espero que si para que me dejen un review y hagan del mundo un lugar mejor (?)_

_**¡Y** como la otra vez funciono!_

_¡**C**ada review hace que Maka este un pelin mas cerca de ser la novia de Soul :3 !_

_Nyajajajajaj!_

_¡Gaaaaaoooow!_

_Hime -hearts-_


	2. I

_**¡S**i! Todavía estoy viva, no lograran deshacerse de mi (Y)_

_**L**o escribí el viernes, y lo hubiera subido antes de no ser por mi fin de semana ocupado (ni siquiera pude estudiar para la prueba que tuve hoy, que de seguro me fue pésimo xd)_

_**L**amento mi tardanza ;-;_

_**P**ero, here it is~! El único, inigualable..._

_**...P**rimer capitulo de This is not Wonderland 8D!_

_**L**a inspiración me llego de golpe~, no tuve mucho tiempo para revisarlo así que espero que este bien D:_

_**B**ueno girls~! Respuestas de reviews y todo es, abajo!_

_**Disclamer:** Soul Eater desgraciadamente no me pertenece, pero cuando lo haga... nah, nunca lo hara ._. -dies-_

_**H**owever ¡Disfruten el capítulo!_

_**Y** disfruten del renacer de la muerte~_

* * *

><p><span>I<span>

Despertó de golpe, al instante se mareó, todo dio vueltas y cayó sentada en la cama de la que se había levantado.

Miró a su alrededor, una chica de cabello negro atado en una coleta se paseaba de aquí para allá, tarareaba una canción y no notaba el hecho de que la pelicenizo estaba despierta.

Maka carraspeó, la chica se volteó.

Sus ojos azules le miraron con dulzura, Maka se sobresaltó.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —su voz, era aún más suave.

—¿Eh? —murmuró incomprendida.

—Te hallamos en el bosque ¿Te encuentras mejor ahora?

Maka pensó unos segundos, cerró los ojos para recordar de donde venía. Vio un bosque oscuro, lleno de ramas y follaje en exceso, algunos arbustos que extrañamente _reían_, para ella, solo un síntoma de algún golpe en la cabeza o algo, pero entonces, en aquel pequeño recuerdo, lo vio. Sus ojos intensos, rojizos, la observaban atentos, recordó el conejo, recordó el auto, el golpe y la sangre escapando de su cuerpo luego de ser atropellada.

Tembló.

—Mierda —musitó.

—¿Hm?

—Estoy... ¿Muerta? —no creía que aquella chica supiera la respuesta, pero recordar las palabras de aquel chico albino hacían que se estremeciera.

—Hm... —meditó unos segundos- sí.

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo.

—¿Qué?

—Digo, es lo más probable, este es Death City, es el único lugar en el que te puedes salvar de la verdadera _muerte._

—... —Maka no entendía ni un poco.

—Mira ¿Eh, Maka? —sus coletas se movieron enérgicamente mientras asentía— Si llegaste aquí, es porque haz, eh... muerto, pero... no totalmente —la pelicenizo alzó una ceja— Digo, estas en una etapa en la que todavía puedes salvarte de la muerte.

—¿Y eso cómo?

—Primero, tienes que averiguar que eres, lo que llamamos "arma" o "técnico". El técnico manipula al arma, y el arma se come las almas que cazan.

—Vale, ¿Y yo como averiguo eso? —bufó, no le creía nada a aquella chica.

—En su momento, deberías saberlo... Yo soy una arma —sonrió— ¿A que no lo crees?

—Ni un poquito —soltó una risita.

—Bueno, atenta ¿Si? —Maka asintió y en ese instante, la pelinegra se transformó en algo que definitivamente ya no era humano.

—K-kusarigama... —susurró el nombre del arma en la que la chica se había transformado, el hecho de que supiera el nombre sin haberlo estudiado le perturbaba, eran un par de guadañas atadas entre sí por una larga cadena, segundos después volvió a ser la misma chica de cabello negro y ojos azules.

—Lamento mis modales —sonrió un poco— Me llamo Tsubaki.

Maka sonrió, que se transformara en un arma no le asustaba demasiado, para ella, todo aquello no era más que un sueño.

Ambas se dieron las manos y sonrieron, luego Tsubaki le invitó a recorrer el lugar, para que se acostumbrara un poco, y de paso descubriera qué era, técnica o arma.

Maka notó que estaba en una especie de escuela, bastante tétrica realmente.

—Y... —Tsubaki habló— ¿Cómo moriste?

La pregunta le chocó.

—Eh... me atropellaron —quiso agregar un _creo,_ realmente no recordaba nada.

Tsubaki sonrió un poco.

—¿Y tú?

—Me... —Tsubaki miró el suelo, como si hablar de ello le trajera malos recuerdos—...yo morí en lugar de alguien.

Miró el cielo y suspiró, Maka le miró atentamente.

—Y... —intentó cambiar el tema— ¿Tienes _técnico_?

Tsubaki sonrió.

Y justo en ese momento...

—¡Escúchenme mortales! —Maka dirigió su vista hacia el ruido, y vio a un chico de cabello puntiagudo y azul, parado en un lugar imposible dentro de la gran estructura de la posible escuela.

El chico miró a su "publico" -realmente nulo- y su vista se perdió al ver a Tsubaki, descendió del gran pilar en el que se hallaba y camino animadamente hacía la pelinegra.

—¡Tsubaki!

El peliazul y Tsubaki sonrieron.

—Eh, sí… él —apuntó hacia el chico, que caminó a un lado de Tsubaki— Él es Black Star, mi técnico.

Maka le miró, el chico amplió su sonrisa.

—¿Te has quedado encantada con mi gloriosa imagen? —Maka soltó una risotada— ¿Qué? ¿Me ves cara de payaso? ¡No rías enfrente de tu dios si este no está enterado del chiste!

Tsubaki rió también, parecía un niño mimado.

—¡Bien! Ahora soy el único que no se entera.

Luego de calmarse, Maka se presentó.

—Hola Black Star, Soy Maka Albarn —sonrió.

—¡Ríndele tributo a tu dios, Maka! -estrechó la mano de Maka, la cual ahogo un gritito por la fuerza empleada por el chico.

—Ni lo sueñes —rió.

Black Star hizo un mohín y le dio la espalda a Maka, la chica infló las mejillas, luego se calmó y le restó importancia.

—¡Black Star! —gritó de la nada— ¿Cómo moriste?

El tema de las muertes comenzaba a intrigarle.

—Me asesinaron —respondió seco— envidiaban tanta magnificencia en una sola persona.

Se oyó una campanada.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Maka sorprendida.

—El Shibusen —Tsubaki apuntó a la escuela— dará comienzo a sus clases ¿Vienes con nosotros, Maka?

Maka asintió entusiasmada.

—Es obvio que vendrá con nosotros Tsubaki, debe alabarme hasta en clases ¿No es obvio?

Maka le ignoró.

—En clases —prosiguió la pelinegra— tal vez conozcas a aquel que será tu técnico, o tal vez conozcas a tu arma... ¿No es emocionante?

Los tres caminaron animados rumbo al salón de clases.

Habían muchas personas juntas, Maka temía encontrar _zombies_ o cosas por el estilo, sin embargo todos eran adolescentes normales de más o menos la edad de Maka, conversando animadamente.

Tsubaki le indicó unos asientos vacíos, en los cuales Maka, Black Star y Tsubaki podrían sentarse, ambos -Maka y Black Star- asintieron ante la idea y partieron a sentarse en sus lugares.

Luego de unos minutos, el sonido de unas pequeñas ruedas se oyó por los pasillos, todos miraron la puerta atentamente.

Una cabellera grisácea, unos lentes y un cigarro, un hombre venía encima de una pequeña silla de escritorio, justo pasando el borde de la puerta, cayó de espaldas, todos rieron discretamente.

—Mierda —masculló el hombre, que se levantó y arrastrando su silla se puso en medio de la sala.

Examinó la clase, como si así supiera que algo nuevo había, apuntó a Maka.

—Tú —dijo rápidamente— nueva, ven aquí.

Maka tembló, pero aun así se acercó a él.

—Soy Stein —sonrió de medio lado— Franken Stein, el profesor, ¿Tú eres?

—M-Maka Albarn —hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—De acuerdo ¿Todos lo escucharon? —se dirigió a la clase— Ella es Maka Albarn, su nueva compañera —todos temblaron— de vuelta a tu lugar, Albarn.

Maka asintió y volvió a un lado de Tsubaki.

Stein se sentó nuevamente en su _sillita_, rodó hacia atrás y miró hacia la puerta.

—Evans, ¿Cuánto más planeas esconderte? —se oyó una risita, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la rubia cenizo, luego se tensó.

—Vale Stein, me has pillado.

Su cabello blanco y sus ojos carmesí hicieron a Maka estremecer.

—Es igual... —musitó confundida, sentía que tenía a su asesino enfrente suyo, y al mismo tiempo a su salvador.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, Maka tembló un poco, él sonrió mostrando sus filosos dientes, _como un tiburón_, pensó Maka.

—Ve a sentarte, antes de que te diseccione —Soul rió.

Maka leyó los labios de Soul, aquél susurro iba dirigido a Stein.

«_Seria interesante diseccionar a alguien muerto, ¿No?.»_

Soul subió los pequeños escalones y se sentó a un lado de Maka, la cual con urgencia buscó la mirada de Tsubaki, pero esta estaba más interesada en ver las gracias que el chico estrella hacía.

El chico sonrió a Maka.

—¿Que tal?

—¡Soul, viejo! —Black star saltó, echando a un lado a Maka, la cual terminó a un lado de Tsubaki, alejada de Soul.

Suspiró aliviada.

—T-Tsubaki... —su voz tembló involuntariamente.

—¿Hm?

—Este chico... ¿Qué es?

—¿Soul? —Maka asintió— lo mismo que tú, yo o Black Star.

Maka miró de reojo a Soul, él hablaba animadamente con Black Star.

Para ella, Soul era una especie de psicópata asesino que no recordaba el haber sido aquél extraño conejo que la llevo directo a la muerte.

Y en ese instante se preguntó, como era que Soul había muerto, y cuanto tiempo llevaba así.

Stein rodó en su sillita, y luego de caerse dio por terminada la clase.

—Tsubaki —dijo de nuevo.

—¿Si, Maka?

—Él —apunto discretamente a Soul— ¿Técnico o arma?

—Hm... es arma, por lo que recuerdo, todavía no ha conseguido un técnico, es bastante extraño en ese aspecto.

Maka sintió como algo le indicaba, que no había manera de que ella fuera arma.

—Tsubaki... —siseó de nuevo, la chica se volteó sonriente nuevamente—. Soy... técnica.

Ella sonrió complacida por su descubrimiento.

—¿No te dije que pronto lo descubrirías?

Maka sonrió.

—¡Yahoo! —gritó Black Star, que comenzó a dar brincos en cada mesón.

—¡B-Black Star! —gritó Tsubaki, mientras salía detrás suyo, antes de que algún profesor lo descubriera y le fuera peor.

Maka ahogo un gritito, estaba sola con aquel chico.

—Asi que... Maka Albarn ¿Eh? —ella asintió nerviosa, no quería ver aquellos ojos carmesí nuevamente, sentía que la tragarían sin piedad, que la dejarían en algún trance, como si, al mirarlos recordara los ojos macabros de aquel conejo blanco.

Sintió las risotadas del conejo, aquellas que soltó cuando la observó ensangrentada, debía ser parte del algún trauma post-muerte, o algo parecido.

—¿Cómo moriste? —fue involuntario, completamente involuntario, no quería hacer aquella pregunta, no quería que resbalara de sus labios de la manera en la que lo hizo, se arrepintió por completo, más aun al ver la mirada sombría que el chico tenia, recordó a Tsubaki, no se comparaba, era como si al preguntar eso, le hubiera refregado en la cara una equivocación enorme.

—No te incumbe.

Le miró sorprendido, el mismo que le había sonreído segundos atrás, ahora era completamente frío y sombrío, tomó su bolso y salió del salón dejando a Maka sola y confundida.

Se maldijo a sí misma, no quería haber preguntado eso, pero sentía que aquel chico era culpable de su muerte, y necesitaba saber más de él.

Suspiró y tomó sus cosas, saliendo rápidamente del salón.

—¿Entonces? —Maka no había entendido del todo las indicaciones que Tsubaki le había dado.

—Mira, el Shibusen te pagará el departamento por un mes, para ese plazo tú ya deberías tener, arma y el dinero extra que se da luego de cada misión cazando _kishines._

Maka asintió, llevaban toda la tarde entre explicaciones, preguntas y respuestas, ahora ya iba terminando el día, y Tsubaki acompañaba a Maka a el que sería el departamento asignado por el Shibusen para Maka, ella se sentía satisfecha con eso, estaba muerta y no debería pagar renta.

—Vale —dijo Tsubaki, mientras sacaba un juego de llaves de su bolsillo y se lo entregaba a Maka— tu departamento es el segundo del tercer piso, a mano derecha, yo debo ir a vigilar a Black Star, para que no haga ninguna tontería.

Ambas sonrieron, y se despidieron, cuando Tsubaki ya estaba a la lejanía le grito a Maka:

—¡Y recuerda! ¡Mañana a las ocho en punto a la entrada del Shibusen!

—¡De acuerdo! —gritó de vuelta.

Suspiró y cerró la puerta detrás suyo, estaba exhausta, habían sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día, tal vez con una más le daba alguna especie de paro cardíaco de muertos.

Por un instante, la mirada carmesí del chico, pasó por su mente, tembló y miró en todas direcciones, aquel sentimiento de incomodidad, lo había sentido antes.

Se sentía observada.

Se sorprendió al ver que tenía un pequeño balcón, emocionada se acercó a ver por el.

Su respiración se paralizó, despegó sus labios unos centímetros y cubrió su boca con ambas manos, ahogando un grito.

Ahí abajo, como si nada, mirando hacia su departamento, estaba lo más impensable.

El conejo blanco, con sus ojos carmesí mirándole con malicia.

En ese instante, el conejo sonrió.

Tiburón, eran dientes de tiburón.

—Soul... —escapó como susurro de sus labios.

La mezcla de imágenes que revoloteaban en su mente era increíble, la sonrisa del chico y la mirada sombría, la risita del conejo horas atrás, y la mirada maliciosa que le dedicaba ahora, aquel conejo era su asesino, y ¿Soul? ¿Su salvador?

Retrocedió completamente asustada, atemorizada.

Su vista le falló, nada se quedaba quieto en su lugar.

Y ahí, se desmayó.

* * *

><p><em><strong>T<strong>rate de que me quedara larguito, vale? xd_

_**B**ueno, reviews;_

_**Vale-alice**, gomini, tarde muchito ;-;, pero aqui esta~! jojo c:, espero que te guste tanto como el prologo c:.** Kasumi-Keiko11**, Kasu-chan! Te extraño mucho! -muere por sindrome de abstinencia- ;-;, espero que te guste el capi, a mi me gusto como quedo :3, bye~. **yuki-chan**, es que es una locura, nunca lo podran describir con una sola palabra :B(?) (Esa, eh, esta como en pausa, pero juro que pronto actualizare Northern Lights D:). **Kabegami Amateratsu**, omg, a ti también te asustaba? yo lo encontraba tan loco todo que le tenia miedo hasta a el gato ._., pero bueh, ahora intento no tenerle tanto miedo xD, oh my god, te gustan mis historias? yo adoro las tuyas! ;-; -se siente feliz- disfruta del capitulo Kabe-chan c:. **Mary Eruka Evans**, antes que nada -te ata a una silla(?)- xDD, por dios, arruinaste el final! Ahora todos sabran de los planes malévolos de la conejita Tsubaki! D:, te dije que debiamos quemar las escuelas! te lo dije en facebook!(?) xD, sdada, bueno, disfruta este capi, y gracias por ser pasciente sempai c:. **Dipi-chan**, corto consiso y presiso, esa eres tu xd.** Lunashira**, tu tienes un graaaave trauma con la sangre xD, ya que, muchos aqui tambien(?), que bueno que te guste, espero que te haya gustado el primer capitulo. **Maka de la paz,** You're everywhere! xd.**Prantz Evans,** no, drogada no estaba, no vez que su historial es nulo? xD, pero... tienes razon, yo no voy por ahí siguiendo conejos que me miran con cara wtf xDD, espero que lo hayas disfrutado c:. **Black Usagi of Death**, lo quiere? -te lo regala- pero cuidado, que tiene la mala costumbre de matar gente por ahí. estos conejos de hoy en dia(?)._

_**C**reo... que eso es todo c:_

_**M**ini-encuesta:  
><strong>¿Q<strong>ue fic quieren que continue mas pronto?**1.** This is not Wonderland **2.** Hey, te amo** 3.** Northern Lights (ultimo capitulo) **4**. The old Diary **5.** Sobreviviremos.  
><strong>(N<strong>otece que solo nombre los fics largos), del que gane, tratare de traer la continuacion lo mas pronto c:_

_**¡C**ada review hace que Maka este un pelin mas cerca de ser la novia de Soul :3 !_

_**¡G**aaaaooooow!_

_**H**ime 3_


	3. II

_**¡H**oli, holi pequeños humanos! (?)_

_**L**o sé, estoy más loca de lo usual._

_**¡T**ermine de ver Higurashi no Naku Koro ni! eso fué lo que me retrasó en traer esta continuación, baah~, me pregunto si Mary-chan habrá terminado Higurashi :3_

_**P**ero, bueh, no vine a eso._

_**¡L**es traje el tan ansiado y esperado(?)!_

_**Disclamer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece y blah, blah & blah. En caso de que me perteneciera ¡Soul&Maka!_

_**R**eviews-nyan:_

_**Shald120,** Wow, gracias ;3! -rueda en el suelo-. **Cheethan Black,** Lo quieres, lo tienes(?) Disfruta!.** Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH**, La idea es que no entiendas y que hagas sacrificios en mi honor para descubrir la verdad al final del fic(?) Okey, olvida todo lo que acabas de leer y no le cuentes a nadie(?) -sí, estoy un poco loca-. , espera, ¿tú me dabas de muerta aquí? nunca abandonare fanfiction! -comienza un monologo muy aburrido que nos saltaremos- y es por eso que la paz mundial...(?) Que feliz me hace saber que te gusta como escribo! Espero no decepcionarte y no haber tardado tanto o. **chikyu XD**, oh mi dios, es horrible cuando los hermanos no se callan .3.(?) aps, ahora que lo recuerdo ¡Soy hija única 8D! disfruta~. **Prantz Evans**, eso mismo! Una especie de purgatorio :3! no! no optes por la muerte(?) oh mi diosh -te sigue con una tabla-.** Dipi-chan**, oh mi dios, ve con cuidado sus dientes, porque... ¡te pueden llevar a la muerte! -sales corriendo asustada y yo me río(?)-.**Soul3vans**, continuada y aquí la conti, sea feliz(?). **Mary Eruka Evans**, -siempre muere de la risa con tus reviews así que le cuesta escribir(?)- sí, eres una escoria al revelar que Tsubaki es el conejito y Soul es cualquier mortal (o no?) de por ahí! -rapidamente aparecer una personas con batas y se llevan a Mary-chan que no deja de gritar "Es Tsubaki! Es Tsubaki!"- esperemos que llegue a un lugar mejor(?) xDDD._

_**A**rigato por los nueve reviews~! :3_

_**D**isfruten del segundo capítulo._

_**Y** disfruten, de una sorpresa y un recuerdo inimaginable._

* * *

><p><span>II<span>

Un despertador, persianas, una cama, un armario semi-vacío y una pequeña alfombra, en eso consistía su pequeña habitación, que para ella era más que suficiente.

Se levantó lentamente, su cabeza dio vueltas, se sostuvo contra la pared más próxima y volvió a acostarse.

—Joder —masculló molesta.

Se refregó los ojos y dio un pequeño bostezo.

Le extrañó el hecho de estar con su pijama y en su cama, siendo que recordaba claramente el haberse desmayado en pleno pasillo de la impresión que le dio... aquél conejo...

Pellizcó su brazo, comprobando que no se trataba de ningún turbio sueño.

No, seguía ahí.

Miró el despertador. 7:30 a.m.

¿¡7:30!

Se levantó de golpe de su cama, y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos, buscando ropa y toallas, corrió hacia el baño y abrió la llave de la ducha, estuvo diez minutos ahí, salió envuelta en su toalla, se vistió rápidamente, al tiempo en que se escuchaba un pitido que anunciaba que los panes (puestos en quién-sabe-qué-momento), estaban tostados.

Maka comió rápidamente su desayuno, le quedaban diez minutos para llegar al Shibusen.

—Mierda... —gruñó de nuevo.

Tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo de ahí.

Dio vuelta en muchas esquinas, caminó por varias cuadras e insultó a varios semáforos, al final, llegó cinco minutos atrasada.

A lo lejos, divisó a la alta Tsubaki, y a su _pequeño_ técnico, a un lado, se quedó helada.

A un lado de ambos, estaba Soul.

Mirando perdido hacia la nada.

Aminoró la marcha asustada, intentó no mirarlo para que él no notara su presencia.

—¡Maka-chan! —gritó alegre Tsubaki, Soul se volvió al instante.

Le sonrió.

_Jodido tiburón_, pensó.

Sonrió falsamente, agradeció mentalmente el estar acostumbrada a dar esas sonrisas.

—Lamento llegar tarde...

—No, no, nosotros recién llegamos, creímos que te habríamos dejado esperando o algo, así que llegamos al mismo tiempo —Tsubaki sonrió amablemente, Maka suspiró, al menos ella la calmaba un poco.

—Que bien...—sonrió aliviada.

—Bien, Maka-chan; Black Star y yo tenemos que ir a atender unos asuntos con Shinigami-sama, así que Soul se encargara de enseñarte bien la escuela y solucionar tus dudas —Maka se paralizó.

—Va-vale... —soltó una risita nerviosa.

Ambas parejas se separaron, Maka tragó saliva nerviosa.

—Y... ¿Qué me enseñaras? —trató de sonar normal, al parecer Soul no había logrado notar que estaba nerviosa.

—El lugar, los profesores... lo que tú quieras... —sonrió de medio lado.

Maka sintió un pequeño golpe en su pecho, y su corazón se aceleró.

Esos dientes, esos jodidos dientes...

—Oye Soul... —llamó su atención.

—¿Hm?

—¿Tienes técnico?

—Hm... No, la verdad no, puedo cumplir misiones por mí mismo.

Maka gruñó internamente.

—Bah, yo no tengo arma, y tampoco se manejar una.

Pareciera que la idea de ser _arma de Maka_ le parecía más tentadora que ser_arma-de-cualquiera._

—Yo... podría servirte de práctica, a ver si te acostumbras... —Soul quiso parecer desinteresado.

Ella se sonrojó ¿eso era una especie de petición? Bah, tal vez solo estaba siendo amable, y ella se lo tomaba como algo más.

—S-sí... —suspiró— Y, Soul...

—¿Si? —el chico miró hacia el cielo.

—¿Tú también tienes departamento pagado por el Shibusen? —era una pregunta bastante tonta, pero se le había ocurrido y ya.

—Si... la verdad, es que... —suspiró como si se quitara un peso de encima— soy tu vecino, vivo en el primer piso, debajo tuyo.

Maka se detuvo.

_¿Qué?_

_Soul... ¿vive en el primer piso?_

Si la memoria de Maka no fallaba, ese conejo...

La observaba desde el primer piso.

Miró el suelo.

—S-Soul...por casualidad... —el chico presto atención— ¿tienes mascota? ¿Gato, perro..._conejo_?

—Que yo sepa no, no se me dan los animales... —Soul rió— tuve un conejo, pero escapó.

Maka intentó tranquilizarse.

Algo no cuadraba, definitivamente no cuadraba...

—Y-ya veo...—no despegó su mirada del pavimento debajo de sus pies.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—N-nada... solo que... cuando...—le costó decirlo— estaba viva... tenía de mascota —cerro los ojos—, un conejo blanco —Soul se tensó y frunció el ceño— y, era bastante divertido, porque, al igual que tú, tenía ojos rojizos, y como tu cabello es blanco...

—Sí, vale, lo capto —Soul rió sin siquiera mirarla, Maka alzó una ceja— me parezco a tu jodido conejo.

Maka gruñó, Soul se veía enojado.

—Exacto. —Maka _sonrió_ alegremente, aunque realmente, quería seguir indagando.

La campana sonó.

—¿Vamos a clases? —Maka asintió.

Ambos caminaron rumbo a la sala que tenían designada 'luna creciente'.

El profesor todavía no llegaba, Black Star y Tsubaki conversaban amenamente en la parte alta de la sala, Soul y Maka decidieron ir con ellos.

—¿Que hay viejo? —Soul y Black chocaron palmas, a pesar de haberse visto hace no más de media hora.

—Hola Maka-chan —Maka le saludó de vuelta y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Stein siempre llega tarde? —preguntó extrañada.

—Sí —contestó Black Star afirmativamente— y siempre anda jugando con su sillita de aquí para allá.

—Bah, y tú siempre estas con tus peleas _de aquí para allá_ —respondió Stein burlonamente entrando –obviamente- en su silla.

Black rió nervioso, Stein lo ignoró, y dio comienzo a la clase.

Soul se había dormido, Black estaba castigado afuera por hacer escándalo, Tsubaki hacía el esfuerzo por entender la clase y Maka tomaba atentamente nota de todo.

—Señorita Albarn —dijo Stein de la nada, al notarla _tan atenta_— ¿Un alma sana habita en...?

Al otro lado del salón, un chico de la misma edad que Maka, se levantó de su asiento y respondió rápidamente.

—Un cuerpo sano y una mente sana, profesor.

Stein lo miro fríamente.

—Vaya, no sabía que ahora te llamabas 'Maka Albarn', Ox ford —el chico enrojeció.

—S-solo quería contestar a su pregunta.

—Ox ford, todos aquí sabemos que eres el mejor de la clase, ¿Podrías darle una oportunidad a la señorita Albarn? —Ox bufó y se sentó.

—Vale... -susurró molesto.

Stein siguió con su clase.

Maka le picó la mejilla a Soul, para que éste despertara y no tuviera que sufrir las torturas por las que Black Star había pasado media hora antes.

—¿Eh? —Soul se refregó los ojos medio dormido, miró a Maka y sonrió de medio lado, un pequeño hilito de baba callo por su comisura. Maka se sonrojó.

—D-despierta, o Stein puede diseccionarte... —no lo miró directamente a la cara.

Maka había decidido dejar el asunto del conejo blanco por ahora, ya que tenía que adaptarse primero a su nueva escuela y luego comenzaría a indagar.

Un pequeño golpecito se oyó al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Pase! —respondió Stein, que tenía la cabeza metida en un pequeño librito, buscaba una sección que tenía que dictar.

La mayoría de los presentes, quedaron asombrados, incluso, muy internamente Soul también.

—¿Q-quién es? -preguntó Maka a Tsubaki, ante la sorpresa de todos.

—Es... el hijo de Shinigami-sama, Death the kid...

Maka no estaba realmente preocupada de si aquel chico era o no importante, estaba más pendiente de entender como rayos, Shinigami (que según lo que le habían explicado era una "cosa gigante con una capa y mascara"), tenía un hijo, y para variar no se le parecía.

—Death the kid, ¿eh? —Stein no se veía realmente sorprendido— Ustedes ya sabrán quien es, ¿verdad? —se dirigió a su clase, todos asintieron- Desde hoy en adelante, será uno de sus compañeros—Miró al hijo de Shinigami— Busca tu asiento, y siéntete como en casa.

Como si nada, siguió con su clase.

Maka notó una extraña rivalidad al momento en que Soul y Death the Kid, cruzaron miradas.

_¿Qué será?_, pensó ella. Decidió ignorarlo.

Al momento de finalizar la clase, Death the Kid se levantó de su asiento (desde el otro extremo de la sala), y se dirigió con paso decidido, hacia el grupo. Detrás suyo, venían sus dos armas, una chica alta de cabello rubio oscuro, y una chica más baja, con el cabello más rubio.

Maka miro al técnico, cabello negro, ojos dorados y un terno negro también, le llamó la atención que tuviera tres franjas blancas sólo a un lado del cabello.

—Kid —dijeron Soul y Black.

—Soul, Black... —se veía serio— señoritas —se dirigió a Tsubaki y a Maka, a la ojijade le guiñó un ojo, ella se ruborizó un poco.

—Viejo, años sin verte.

Black Star se puso de pie y abrazó con fuerza al chico.

Ni Maka ni Tsubaki entendían bien que sucedía.

Con Soul chocó palmas, y en algún momento, los tres chicos desaparecieron del salón.

El grupo de chicas cruzó miradas.

—Un gusto —dijo la más alta— Soy Elizabeth Thompson, arma de Death the Kid. —sonrió, Maka y Tsubaki cruzaron miradas.

—Un gusto eh... ¿Liz? —ella asintió— Mi nombre es Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

—¡Yo soy Patty! —gritó la chica rubia, que luego salió corriendo.

—Y... yo soy Maka Albarn —Liz frunció el ceño.

—¿_Albarn?_—susurró, Maka no alcanzó a oírle.

Ox ford, que miraba por la ventana, se giró hacia ellas.

—¡Black, Soul y Kid van a pelear! —gritó entusiasmado, todas cruzaron miradas, y rápidamente salieron del salón.

En la corrida hacia la entrada del Shibusen, algo pasó al costado de Maka.

Se detuvo de golpe.

Eso había sido... ¿Cabello rojo? ¿Un adulto de cabello rojo?

Se volteó, y miró detrás suyo.

Nada.

Tsubaki grito su nombre.

—¡Rápido Maka-chan!

Maka comenzó a correr una vez más.

Rió por su torpeza.

Era imposible, podría ser cualquier adulto pelirrojo.

Después de todo, su padre, Spirit Albarn, estaba muerto.

Se detuvo de nuevo.

_Pero tú también lo estás._

Era verdad, si su padre estaba muerto, y ella también...

Ahogó un grito.

Solo reacciono, cuando Tsubaki la tomó de su muñeca y le obligó a correr.

Oh, cierto, los chicos estaban teniendo una pelea.

—_Joder..._—pensó para sí misma—_me siento desorientada._

Recordó una vez que le preguntó a su madre, por su padre.

"—_Mamá, mamá _—_la pequeña Maka de unos nueve años, daba saltitos para llamar la atención de la figura rubia enfrente suyo- ¿Y papá?_

_La madre se volteó, y sus ojos jade se clavaron en ella._

_Se arrodilló a la altura de su hija._

—_¿Papá? _—_ella asintió_—_ papá murió, en un accidente mi niña._

_El pequeño corazoncito de la niña se rompió."_

Así que...papá estaba muerto ¿eh?

Menuda coincidencia, ella también.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡C<strong>ada review hace que Maka este un pelin mas cerca de ser la novia de Soul :3 !_

_**¡G**aaaaooooow!_

_**H**ime :3_


	4. III

**_OMFG._**

_**S**Í, VOLVÍ. _

_**J**uro que ni yo me lo creo, no sé como hice para hacer el capítulo en un par de días... Bueno, no partiré con excusas, estuve ausente casi todo un año, y ya seudo-volví, y si ya se olvidaron de esta historia, la vuelven a leer, la remastericé(?) y le arreglé algunos errores, así que está más lind**a**._

_**Agh**, aún no me siento habituada a esto ._. amm, por razones obvias no responderé reviews, pero gracias a todas~_

_**O**jalá alguien aún recuerde mi existencia ;w;_

_**H**mm, disfruten de éste capítulo._

_**Y d**isfruten de los recuerdos tortuosos._

* * *

><p><span>III<span>

Black Star, Soul y Death the Kid estaban estratégicamente distribuidos en el patio del Shibusen, esperando a que cualquiera diera el primer paso para atacar, aunque al parecer era Soul y Black Star contra el chico nuevo.

Black Star no tardó en arremeter contra Death the kid, y Soul soltó una risotada al ver la precipitada acción de su amigo.

Tsubaki ahogó un grito asustada, sabía lo inconsciente e imprudente que su técnico podía ser, y le preocupaba el posible desenlace de la batalla. Era mucho lo que se rumoraba del hijo de Shinigami, todos los poderes que aquel chico albergaba en su interior. Estaba realmente preocupada.

Maka por su lado, observaba atenta cada posible movimiento de Soul, el cual de manera precavida esperaba a que Black Star hiciera toda la locura que se le ocurriera para atacar después.

Black Star se lanzó contra Kid, el cual con demasiada facilidad logró esquivarle, el chico estrella terminó haciendo un hoyo en el suelo.

Soul transformó uno de sus brazos en la hoja de una guadaña, y Maka se sintió visiblemente horrorizada.

Por segundos, sus pensamientos se alejaron del alarmante hecho de que su padre estaría vivo (sin estarlo, claro) pero que estaría ahí, con ella, en alguna parte de la escuela.

Los chicos lucharon, pero Death the kid no les dejaba opción, no era mucho lo que tenía que hacer para esquivarlos o atacarlos de vuelta, al cabo de pocos minutos, tanto Soul como Black Star estaban exhaustos.

— ¿Ya se rinden? —Preguntó Death the kid, su respiración estaba ligeramente acelerada, pero probablemente sería solo por el hecho de tener que esquivar dos ataques a la vez.

Soul gruñó a modo de derrota, y Black Star intentó lanzarse contra Kid una vez más pero cayó rendido contra el pavimento producto del esfuerzo.

Tsubaki corrió hacia su técnico y lo ayudó a levantarse, mientras lo reñía por luchar sin ella a su lado.

Maka se quedó quieta en su lugar, examinó al público que había alrededor de la pelea, su mirada se cruzó con la de Kid, el cual le sonrió de una manera que Maka no pudo identificar. Buscó alguna cabellera rojiza entre el público, más no encontró ninguna que le pudiera parecer sospechosa.

Sin saber en qué específico momento Soul se acercó a ella, hasta quedar a un costado suyo, mirándola con curiosidad. Maka dio un pequeño salto al darse cuenta de la presencia del alvino, que tan nerviosa le ponía.

—¿Y? ¿Viste la pelea? —dijo con aquel característico tono de desinterés, Maka asintió.

—Death the kid parece alguien muy fuerte ¿no?

Soul bufó.

—No es tan sorprendente como parece.

—¿Ah no? —Maka rió levemente, y Soul gruñó fastidiado.

—Es así sólo por ser el hijo del Shinigami, no necesita entrenarse como nosotros, nació siendo fuerte —a lo lejos, Death the kid ya se alejaba del gentío hacia sus dos de armas; Elizabeth y Patty—, aunque somos muchos los que venimos de grandes familias —murmuró sin dejar nada en claro.

Maka lo miró con curiosidad, tratando de entender a qué se refería con ese comentario sin importancia.

Sus pensamientos nuevamente fueron hacia su difunto padre, o lo que quedara de él. Eran vagos los recuerdos que tenía de su misteriosa muerte, y de él en general. Recordaba el suave aroma que lo rodeaba cuando no apestaba a cerveza o tabaco, recordaba las sonrisas cálidas que le dedicaba, recordaba los dulces tratos que tenía hacia ella, o cuando le llamaba "mi Makita" con cariño. También recordaba las constantes discusiones de sus padres, por todo o por nada.

Más todo se rompió a sus siete años y medio, una tranquila mañana de junio en la que Maka amaneció en el hospital, en estado grave, sin saber que sucedía.

La madre, Kami, estaba a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano.

Su último recuerdo era una mezcla de gritos, dolores y vidrios. Días después se enteró que ella iba junto a su padre en auto, el cual se estrelló, Spirit, padre de Maka se lanzó encima de ésta en un intento por protegerla, muriendo instantáneamente.

Incluso en aquel accidente, en el cual el automóvil acabó volcado, Maka recordaba una mancha blanca corriendo entre los matorrales alrededor del auto.

De solo pensar en la mera posibilidad de que ese conejo blanco haya estado en todos los accidentes de gravedad en su vida, se atemorizaba.

—¿Estás bien Maka? —le preguntó Soul con un ligero tono de preocupación. Estaba pálida.

—¿ah? Claro que sí… —dudó, pero trató de parecer convincente.

Soul la miró por unos segundos, lo que le pasara no le incumbía, y tampoco le preocupaba en exceso, no era mucho lo que él pudiera hacer por ella.

* * *

><p>Soul y Maka volvieron al salón, en el cual Tsubaki y Black Star conversaban.<p>

—¡Fue peligroso! —dijo ella.

—Vamos Tsubaki, sabes que a un Dios como yo no le puede pasar nada —aun así tenía un parche en la mejilla que Tsubaki acababa de ponerle.

Maka soltó una leve risita por la escena y luego se sentó a un costado de Tsubaki.

El _timbre_ sonó entre los pasillos, y todos los chicos volvieron a sus respectivos salones, curiosamente, el profesor llegó a tiempo.

Pero no era Stein, no había sillita en los pasillos ni nadie mascullando "mierda" luego de golpearse contra el suelo.

Era otro profesor el que se encontraba de pié, enfrente de la clase.

—Ah, mira —murmuró Black Star— algo le habrá pasado a Stein, que lo vinieron a remplazar.

Maka sintió como el aire se le cortaba, y repentinamente sintió arcadas, sin tener claro el porqué. Con una mano frente a su boca trató de mantenerse consciente, miró a Tsubaki en búsqueda de ayuda, y lo último que pudo ver fue el rostro preocupado de su compañera y luego todo se le fue a negro.

* * *

><p><em>Cabello rojo, alto, ojos verdes, como las esmeraldas.<em>

—_¡Mami! ¿Cuándo llegará Papi del trabajo?_

—_Pronto amor, quedan quince minutos para que salga del trabajo._

—_Es que le quiero mostrar los listones que traigo puestos, me los compró la semana pasada de camino a la escuela._

_Su madre sonrió._

_(...)_

—_¡Cariño! —grito un hombre joven, de abundante cabellera roja, con una sonrisa en los labios— Maka y yo ya nos vamos, te veremos mañana._

_La mujer que estaba en la cocina no le contestó, e hizo como si no le hubiera oído._

_El hombre hizo una mueca y se llevó a su hija de la mano._

—_¿Por qué mamá no viene? —preguntó la niña llena de inocencia._

—_Porque mamá tiene trabajo mañana._

_Caía una suave llovizna que impactaba contra el parabrisas, Maka intentaba contar las gotitas pero perdía la cuenta luego de la tercera._

—_¿Trajiste los listones? —le preguntó su padre con dulzura._

—_¡Por supuesto! —respondió enseñándoselos._

_Mientras el padre sonreía, el auto patinaba debido al hielo que comenzaba a formarse en la carretera, trató de mantener el volante alineado o al menos trató de mantener el automóvil dentro de la pista, pero sin ningún cuestionamiento el vehículo se deslizó fuera, rodando hacia un lado, impactándose contra un árbol._

—_¿Papi? —fue la dulce voz de la niña la que se alzó entre el silencio, aterrada._

* * *

><p>Despertó de golpe, y por poco grita. Empapada en sudor sintió como los recuerdos de su pasado la agobiaban una vez más, Tsubaki estaba a su lado y le tenía cogida la mano mientras la miraba con preocupación.<p>

—Maka, ¿te encuentras mejor? —le apretó ligeramente la mano y Maka intentó sonreírle.

—Um… sí… —intentó acomodarse en la cama pero un terrible dolor de cabeza le atravesó la cien y se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos.

Tsubaki mantenía la misma mirada de preocupación.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Estábamos empezando clase, entró el profesor y te desmayaste, por poco vomitas, todos nos preocupamos un montón y te trajimos a la enfermería, Soul y Black se quedaron aquí un rato pero fueron a buscar algo de comer. Llevas como tres horas durmiendo.

Maka torció el gesto.

—¿Qué profesor estaba en clase?

—Spirit, el profesor Spirit, es el remplazo de Stein cuando éste no viene por cualquier razón.

_Spirit, Spirit, Spirit._

_Alto, cabello rojo, Spirit._

—¿Maka? Te has puesto blanca de nuevo…

—Llévame con ese profesor.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Por favor Tsubaki… —la chica asintió levemente—. De acuerdo, pero caminaremos despacio, ¿sí? No quiero que te desmayes de nuevo.

Una vez que Maka lograse levantarse, salieron de la enfermería y caminaron por los pasillos del Shibusen, que rato atrás estaban repletos de adolescentes de distintas edades. Cerca de donde se supone que se encontraba Shinigami, había un grupo de salones sin alumnos dentro, Tsubaki y Maka fueron testigos de cómo en una de ella, Stein giraba en su silla de un lado a otro, ambas se aguantaron las risas.

Y en otra sala, Maka divisó el cabello rojo. Estaba de espaldas leyendo algo y nos las veía.

No le había contado a Tsubaki el porqué de la visita inesperada al profesor, y le agradeció internamente a esta por no preguntar. Tsubaki tenía la ligera sensación de que se trataba de un tema que había dejado pendiente hace mucho. Y así era, un trámite que había dejado de otra vida, y que recién ahora tenía oportunidad de tramitar.

Tsubaki se acercó a la puerta y golpeó suavemente con los nudillos, el profesor se volteó sorprendido y caminó hacia la puerta, Maka se había volteado debido a los nervios.

—¿Qué necesitas Tsubaki?

—Profesor Spirit, ésta es Maka —apuntó hacia ella, a un costado—, y necesita hablar con usted.

Maka se volteó, su mirada se cruzó con la de su _padre_, el cual hizo una mueca extraña. Maka sintió como un montón de recuerdos afloraban con tan solo la suave mirada jade de su padre, y nuevamente recordó el accidente en el cual su padre había muerto, y luego el suyo propio, y luego el conejo, curiosamente terminó pensando en qué estaría haciendo Soul mientras ella se enfrentaba a aquel fantasma de su infancia.

—¿Maka? —los ojos del hombre se empañaron de lágrimas, y dio dos pasos hacia ella, con las manos temblando— ¿Mi Maka? ¿Mi hija?

Maka asintió suavemente.

—Sí papá, estoy muerta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>O<strong>MG! Sigo shockeada._

_**A**nyway ¡Dejen reviù(?)!_

_**¡C**ada review hace que Maka esté un pelín más cerca de ser la novia de Soul! (Mil sin decir eso)_

_**¡G**aaaowwww! :'3_

_**H**ime-chan **-**hearts**-**_


	5. IV

_**¡H**allo**!**_

_**I**ncluso si no lo creen, ¡traigo aquí otro capítulo! Estoy tan feliz *-* creí que tardaría mucho más en escribirlo._

_**G**racias por sus reviews! Al final del capítulo se los contesté._

_**M**e alegra estar más o menos de vuelta :3_

_**A**hora sin mayor preámbulo**...**_

_**D**isfruten de el cuatro capítulo._

_**Y** disfruten de una lluvia de recuerdos y pesadillas._

* * *

><p><span>IV<span>

Maka se sentó en la silla de madera que había fuera de un restaurante al centro de Death City. Hasta ahora no se había dado el tiempo de recorrer todo porque, bueno, no llevaba mucho ahí.

Su padre la llevó a ese pequeño café-restaurant para conversar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo con mayor tranquilidad, y para evitar que alguno de ellos se desmayara (desde niña Maka había sido más propensa a bajas de azúcar y subidas de presión que las niñas normales de su edad, y su padre recordó ese detalle), y en caso de que lo hicieran, estarían en una silla.

Tsubaki había vuelto a clases, junto a Soul y Black Star, la chica no les explicó la razón de la ausencia de Maka, pero esta ya había comprendido el reencuentro que acababa de presenciar, y tan solo le deseó suerte a Maka antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de la sala de Luna creciente.

Un inusual silencio incómodo se instaló entre padre e hija, Spirit estaba maravillado al ver lo maravillosa y hermosa que era su hija a esta edad, la había perdido a los siete años de edad, y ahora tenía más del doble, tenía quince, casi dieciséis, si aún no perdía la cuenta de los días. Y se había perdido más de la mitad de la vida de su hija. Ese simple pensamiento le desgarraba por dentro. ¿Qué clase de padre era? ¿Qué clase de vida le podía entregar alguien como él, que ni siquiera vivía? Bueno, ella tampoco. Pero ya no tenía la práctica de padre que en su juventud tuvo, ya no se podía considerar a sí mismo un padre de familia. Ni siquiera tenía familia, con suerte tenía un departamento.

Por su parte, Maka estaba confusa, tenía muchos recuerdos mezclados, que no recordaba albergar en su memoria. Peleas entre sus padres, lágrimas de ella al escucharlos, recuerdos de su padre ebrio llegando a altas horas de la noche y una serie de acontecimientos de ese tipo. Además, debido al tiempo que había pasado, Maka no podía estar segura de que aquel hombre enfrente suyo seguía siendo el padre que estaba en sus recuerdos. Podría haber cambiado totalmente, además, claramente aquel hombre tenía una vida hecha en aquel extraño limbo. Tenía una vida sin ella, sin su madre, obviamente no lo podía culpar, no tenía de otra, pero aun así aquel sentimiento de desazón se le hacía extraño e incómodo.

Miró a su padre dubitativa, mientras abría la boca para decir algo, sin que nada saliera de ésta.

¿Qué le podías decir a un padre al que no veías hacia casi nueve años?

Spirit carraspeó, incómodo por una situación que nunca creyó que se presentaría, no estaba emocionalmente preparado para ello.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —preguntó Maka repentinamente, con la mirada gacha.

Nunca le había gustado admitirlo, siquiera pensarlo. Pero luego de la muerte de su padre, gran parte de su vida se había derrumbado. Había perdido a parte importante de sus amigos de infancia, aquellos en los cuales buscó apoyo, aquellos los cuales se rehusaron a entregarle el cariño que necesitaba en tan duro momento, en pleno duelo.

Sintió como se le apretaba el corazón con tal escena. Nunca quiso abandonarla, amaba a su esposa y a su hija con locura, eran su vida, y la razón por la cual se despertaba cada mañana, y una vez las hubo perdido, no quería vivir, y no vivía, pero aun en aquel estado intermitente, sin estar muerto y mucho menos vivo, se sentía constantemente torturado. Se veía obligado a _vivir_ algo que él no quería, a seguir adelante, porque era el único camino que podía tomar, solo podía avanzar. Pero aún con este decadente panorama, nunca las olvidó. En un principio, solía escribirles a ambas cartas a diario, y a veces hasta las enviaba por el correo de Death City, el cual por cierto no llegaba a ninguna parte. Estaba ahí simplemente para alimentar las esperanzas de las almas desamparadas llenas de desesperación que allí vivían.

A pesar de todo, Spirit sabía que no había roto a una familia, su familia llevaba años rota, no demasiados, pero sí que lo estaba. Discutía a diario con su mujer, Kami, por cualquier tema, ella ya no le amaba, y no entendía qué había visto en él alguna vez. Los últimos días antes de su muerte habían sido críticos. Ella no le hablaba, no le miraba y por poco se iba a dormir al sofá.

Pero meses antes, las cosas habían estado más calmadas, de vez en cuando, Kami le sonreía, reía junto a él, y cuando él no cometía ninguna torpeza por un gran periodo de tiempo, ella le besaba y se le entregaba como lo hacía en su juventud. Spirit era un mujeriego y un bebedor compulsivo, dos características que Kami había pasado por alto los primeros años de su matrimonio, y gran parte de la infancia de Maka, pero cuando el trabajo de Spirit comenzó a darle más estrés que en un principio, comenzó con las tardanzas luego del trabajo. Iba a cabarets con sus amigos y bebía hasta que no se podía mover.

Dos veces Kami lo descubrió en plena infidelidad, y se lo perdonó, pero la cicatriz se mantuvo ahí, recordándole cada día, que su marido no era de fiar. Spirit nunca comprendió lo que realmente significaba todo eso para su esposa, se sentía fea y demacrada cada vez que él se fijaba en otra mujer en la calle, y sabía que él era capaz de coquetear con aquella mujer de no ser porque ella estaba ahí, recordándole constantemente que estaba casado, que tenía una familia y que tenía una vida, que no debía desmoronarse.

Una vez, Kami estuvo al borde de suicidarse, ahí fue cuando Spirit detuvo sus andanzas, desde el trabajo llegaba directo a la casa, jugaba con su hija, sacaba a ambas chicas de compras, y se comportaba como un adulto responsable.

A veces, Spirit llegaba a pensar que su matrimonio había fallado debido a su mujer, y la poca paciencia que ella tenía, pero muy en el fondo, sabía que era posible que Kami lo hubiera amado más que nadie, y por eso se mantuvo constantemente a su lado, hasta el final de su vida. Aunque de todos modos, Spirit había sido un gran padre, tal vez no un ejemplo de pareja, pero como padre nunca falló.

—Nunca quise dejar a tu madre y a ti solas —respondió luego de un par de minutos más de silencio, se moría de ganas de preguntarle qué era de su ex-esposa ahora— Nunca quise abandonarlas, yo las amaba Maka, y las sigo amando, pero el destino tenía otros planes para los tres.

Maka suspiró llena de amargura, se sentía más sola que nunca.

—¿Por qué acabaste aquí? —preguntó Spirit esta vez.

—Por una torpeza, venía siguiendo a un felpudo conejo blanco, y me atropellaron. —los sentidos de Spirit se agudizaron, un conejo blanco. Llevaba en ese mundo bastante tiempo como para saber qué era aquello. Además, no todos acababan en Death City, la mayoría pasaba directamente a El Cielo o al Infierno sin mayor cuestionamiento. En ese momento Spirit supo que alguien estaba buscando a Maka, y ese alguien la había traído aquí, a esta condena eterna, a su parecer.

Ambos se aflojaron y comenzaron a charlar de las vidas de ambos. Maka le contaba de las perfectas calificaciones que tenía cuando estaba viva, y Spirit le aseguraba que era muy posible de que aquí sacara las más altas también, se sentía orgullosa de su hija.

—Y… —Spirit suspiró tembloroso— ¿Qué fue de tu madre?

—Nada, dejó de salir, se mantenía en casa esperando a que yo volviera, no volvió a salir con nadie, si es eso lo que quieres saber.

Spirit suspiró aliviado. Aunque por un lado, Kami se habría merecido a alguien que la hubiera tratado mejor de lo que Spirit la trató, o al menos alguien que la hubiera respetado más como persona.

Para cuando los cafés se habían acabado, Spirit decidió cumplir un pequeño sueño de infancia de Maka, que era lo único que conocía de ella. Cuando pequeña Maka se moría de ganas por ir a comprar todas las cosas que su mamá compraba al salir; libros, vestidos, ropa. Cosas lindas, a su parecer. Era un sueño bobo, tal vez, pero ambos lo recordaban.

* * *

><p>Soul se desperezó, estaba echado en su banco. La clase acababa de terminar y Black Star entraba a buscar a su compañera y sus cosas, ya que no habían tardado en echarlo de clases.<p>

—¿Y Maka, viejo? —preguntó el peliazul al albino, el cual se encogió de hombros.

—Salió, ya se los dije, déjenla tranquila un rato —Tsubaki los miró a ambos con reproche.

—Bueno, yo vivo cerca de ella, supongo que iré a verla más tarde.

Los tres recogieron sus cosas y bajaron los escalones para llegar a la puerta del salón.

—Oye viejo, dicen en los pasillos que Maka se convertirá en tu técnica —comentó Black Star de paso, Soul era bastante popular dentro del Shibusen (demasiado popular, según Black Star), y la mayoría de las noticias que le concernían volaban rápidamente de boca en boca.

Soul le miró sin ninguna expresión en particular, articuló algo y luego calló.

—No lo sé, en una de esas, tal vez.

Tsubaki sonrió, alegre de que su nueva amiga comenzara a estabilizarse socialmente. Sin embargo seguía preocupada por la visita que habían hecho al despacho de Spirit. El profesor era el padre de su amiga, y él estaba muerto. Y hasta donde sabía, era mucho el tiempo que Spirit llevaba ahí en el Shibusen, ¿Hace cuánto que Maka se había quedado sin padre? y ¿Qué sería de la madre de Maka, en ese entonces? Se preguntaba Tsubaki.

—¿Nos vamos, Tsubaki? —le llamó la atención Black Star, Tsubaki salió de su ensoñación y caminó detrás de su técnico, misteriosamente sonriente.

Tsubaki al igual que la mayoría de las armas del Shibusen, vivía con su técnico. En caso de que Soul y Maka se volvieran compañeros, tendrían que vivir juntos, y Maka se había mostrado bastante paranoica cuando de Soul se trataba, sin ninguna razón aparente, Tsubaki trató de imaginar cómo serían de vivir juntos, pero no conocía a ninguno de los dos lo suficiente como para poder imaginarlos.

Se separaron en una esquina y Tsubaki caminó a un costado de su técnico, el cual iba insultando pobres _almas_ que paseaban a los alrededores y de vez en cuando alardeaba de su gran potencial como nuevo dios, Tsubaki se limitaba a reír, era tan carismático, al contrario de ella, que era completamente tímida. Tal vez era eso lo que le había impulsado a volverse arma de tan escandalosa persona, él podía sacar la voz por ella, además de que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Maka paseaba frente a las brillantes vitrinas llenas de libros, babeando técnicamente por todos y cada uno de ellos, su padre se limitaba a sonreír, el simple hecho de estar a su lado le devolvía la vida.<p>

—¡Quiero ese! —señaló consentidamente.

—Claro, todo por mi Makita —su padre sonrió, y Maka se paralizó. _Mi Makita_. Eran demasiados los años que habían pasado sin que alguien la llamara de ese modo.

Trató de guardar la compostura, pero el sentimiento era demasiado fuerte y se largó a llorar sin más, a moco tendido. Su padre se apresuró a ver qué le sucedía.

—¿Maka? ¿Te duele algo, te golpeaste contra algo? ¡Qué sucede! —gritaba desesperado, sin lograr comprender que sucedía.

Maka le miró agradecida, aún guardaba un poco del instinto paternal que tenía en su infancia. Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y le sonrió apaciguadora. Le estiró el libro que quería que le comprara y este así lo hizo.

* * *

><p>Ya al atardecer, Spirit fue a dejarla a su departamento y prometió verla al día siguiente en el Shibusen, se despidieron en la reja del edificio, y una vez en la entrada, subiendo las escaleras, se topó con Soul, el cual al verla tan cargada de bolsas se ofreció a ayudarle.<p>

—¿Qué llevas aquí? ¿Piedras? —bufó él.

—No, tan solo un par de libros y ropa, bobo.

Maka le invitó a pasar dentro de su departamento y Soul aceptó curiosamente gustoso.

—¿Te sirvo algo? ¿Café, leche, bebida, jugo, agua? —ofreció hasta que se le acabaron las opciones, Soul rió levemente.

—Nada de eso Albarn, ven aquí un poco, necesito hablar contigo de algo ligeramente serio.

Mantuvo su sonrisa torcida, mostrando aquellos tan llamativos dientes de tiburón que llevaba consigo, mientras sus ojos color carmín se clavaban en ella, Maka tembló ligeramente mientras caminaba hacia Soul, temerosa. Su mirada le intimidaba, y sin saber por qué, también le fascinaba.

¿Qué sería aquello que Soul le preguntaría?

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡A<strong>lá! ¿Qué le querrá Soul preguntar a Maka? Hasta yo me lo pregunto**(?)**_

_**niixuiix**; (me costó escribir tu nick ._.), en serio que te encanta? *-*! ¡Ya ves que no tardé con el siguiente capítulo! Espero que te haya gustado tanto como el anterior y que me dejes review x3! **SoulEaterEvanz**; Ammm, aún no sé quien eres(?) pero bueh :3 quedaste fascinada? *o*! Y te gustó este nuevo? espero que shi! **Hoshi Miyuki**; Sí, soy redramatica(?) okno xD y que te pareció la conti? sigue siendo dramática? **Shiroko Shiizuka**; ¡Anda! -levanta las manos- no dispares, que ahí está ._.U xDDD yo hago lo mismo, solo que amenazo con un bate :3 (que hasta mi cumpleaños no tenía, pero que ahora si :D) sí, esperar "pacientemente", ahora ya sé quien me seguía por mi casa(?) okno xDD dime si te gustó la conti, ya *-*? me caiste bien con tu escopeta ;3. **cata-can1**; anda, mi prima se llama Catalina(?) oh, vas en el segundo capítulo? entonces cuando llegues acá veras la respuesta, así que espero que leas mucho, aunque no veas esto hasta que llegues(?). **Kasumi-keiko11**!; Kasu-chaaan *-*! mi técnica bonita con voz de Tsubaki(?) xD Sí, nos hemos tardado un montón, demás que alguien nos manda a matar ._. yo no me tardé esta vez 8D, yo si tuve que leerme todo el fic para recordar que cosas fumadas había escrito esta vez(?) ._. OMGGG ojoporojo dientepordiente! reviewporreview(?) no puedo creer que aún recuerdes eso :'D por eso te amodoro tanto :B -hearts- (quedan seis días para cumplir yanisé cuantos meses de compañeras!). **Kuroneko-evans**; claramente, el comentario de Soul no se explicaba aquí, pero te aseguro que pronto se entenderá 8D sfsasdasdfasd -se sonroja- te encantó */*(?)ahdcasdas, si te gustó este capi dejame un review de nuevo? :D?.. **Dany**; no cuestiones mi frikiedad e.e, y es corto porque... te leiste el prólogo xDD! déjame un review o morirás(?)._

_**T**erminé *-*_

_**G**racias a todas por los reviews y a todos los que leen anónimamente, ojalá me dejen reviews esta vez para darme ánimos(?) que si no me quedo sin bateria e inspiración **:C**_

_**A**nyway... ¡Cada reviù hace que Maka esté un pelín más cerca de ser la novia de Soul! :D_

_**¡G**aaaoooowww!_

_**H**ime-chii~_

**Listening**; _**S**ecret **- M**aroon **5.**_


	6. V

_**H**ey guys!_

_**L**amento haber tardado tanto, no era mi intención -w-" pero el word se desconfiguró, lo tuve que des-instalar y luego volver a instalar, hubo un punto en el que estuve escribiendo a puro bloc de notas. Y luego la wifi de mi vecino de la cual me colgaba desapareció, así que tuve que esperar a estar aquí en casa de mis abuelos para poder subir el tan esperado capítulo._

_**¡A**h! **¡T**antos reviews! **Q**ue mono *w*_

_**niixuiix**; lamento si esta vez tardé un poco más ;-;, sí, acá no lo odia porque no sabe todas las cosas por las que hizo a su madre pasar :'c. **Jade-moon14**; gomene por tardar pero aquí está, espero que duermas más tranquila D: no me hago responsable de insomnios y nada de demandas(?). **Shiroko Shiizuka**; tu escopeta me da miedo, mucho ._.(?) xDD te gustó la conti? ya no matarás a nadie? :D xd and... you're watching me... miedo(?). **Kasumi-keiko11**; ¡Kasu-chan! no me mataras por haber tardado tanto, verdad? :c me siento super culpable ;-; y... ya verás qué le quería preguntar :3 te adoro! lee, lee por tu vida técnica-con-voz-de-tsubaki! **SoulEaterEvanz**; holi, no me matarás por tardar, verdad? D: que bueno que te encantó, espero que este capítulo también :3. **Cata-chan1**; te lo diré ahora, soy una fanática empedernida del SoMa así que si estos no terminan juntos, me veré en la obligación de matar a alguien como protesta(?) xD no te preocupes! no perderás ninguno de tus chocolates(?) -mientras no miras te los quita todos y sale corriendo como loca- chocolates, chocolates! **nayyy**; no sé cuantas 'y' hay ahí, así que le dejé tres xD, acertaste, le preguntará eso, pero... bueno, Soul es un tanto extraño, no sé si aceptará tan fácilmente. Ya lo seguí, ahora.. lee! -saca un látigo(?)-. **Sabri-EvansCbs**; ahí ta otro, no me mates(?) que bueno que te gustó *w* espero que este también, disfruta! **The Scarlet Ghost**; que linda! corre en circulos! yo también lo hago **! -corren en círculos juntas(?)- lamento si tardé de nuevo, pero aquí hay otro capítulo c: **Aya Hatsune**; gracias! aquí la seguí, espero que no me abandones y sigas leyendo aunque derrepente tarde un poquito harto :c. **Mary Mitsukuni**; ¡Mary! dioses griegos ajdagsd xD ojalá se le confesara D: por mi dejarlos juntos en el primer capítulo, y en el segundo ya tienen tres hijos y llevan mil años de casados(?) asda, pero es mejor ir lento para hacerlos sufrir a todos ustedes(?) xD... Tsubaki vive fumada! x'DDDD! No se me había ocurrido x'DDDD! :'D yo también te quiero Mary! golpea a mi padre que está en Argentina si lo ves :D. **Ai-chan Wayland**; ahí la seguí! espero que te siga gustando y que me dejes reviews de nuevo ******._

_**H**asta que logré contestarlos todos ._. ¡Gracia**s!**_

_**D**ecidí que este capítulo se lo dedicaré a mis chicas del trío dinámico; Kasumi-keiko11 y Mary Mitsukuni, ¡Mis chicas! ya las raptaré para que vayamos al Shibusen y nos violemos a Soul **:c**_

_**¡D**isfruten del quinto capítulo!_

_**Y d**isfruten de las vidas dejadas atrás sin intención._

* * *

><p><span>V<span>

Maka se sentó temblorosa, en el sillón que quedaba enfrente de su invitado.

Soul le miró de una manera bastante peculiar. Era como si la pobre pelicenizo fuese una presa más de la cacería, y Soul tan solo esperase una leve distracción para arremeter contra la pobre chica y dejarla indefensa.

Maka jugaba con sus manos, mirabas sus dedos, la palma de sus manos y cualquier detalle de poca importancia, parecía seriamente interesada. Cualquier cosa para evitar la tensión del ambiente. Maka se había sentado esperando a que Soul dijera aquello tan importante. Pero éste no hablaba.

Estuvo a punto de romper el silencio, pero se vio interrumpida varias veces ya que no tenía idea de qué hablar.

Abrió la boca por décimo sexta vez, pero esta vez se vio interrumpida, no por si misma, si no que por su invitado.

—Te tengo una propuesta, Albarn —Maka gruñó por lo bajo, odiaba que le llamara por su apellido—, y espero que te parezca tan interesante como a mí.

Maka alzó una ceja ¿Qué sería? Ojalá lo dijera rápido, le tenía nerviosa tenerlo en su departamento. Ya estaba echa un manojo de nervios con saber que él vivía pisos más abajo.

—Considerando el hecho de que no tienes _arma_, y está claro que lo necesitas, ya que no puedes valerte por ti misma en las misiones —Maka estaba siendo sacada de quicio con una rapidez increíble, odiaba que no le tomaran el peso a sus capacidades—, y necesitas de las misiones para pagar este bonito departamento…

Maka gruñó, pero Soul pareció no percatarse.

—Así que, Maka Albarn, te quería pedir formalmente, ¿Te gustaría ser mi compañera? —entre uno y otro segundo el tono fanfarrón de Soul se volvió levemente amigable, como si él la necesitara más que ella a él. Le sonrió de medio lado, pero Maka sintió que lo que más le sonreía eran aquellos ojos carmín, que no se apartaban de ella.

Por un momento se sintió halagada, pero luego se retractó.

¿Ella? ¿Con él? ¿Con alguien tan egocéntrico (tal vez no tanto, pero Maka necesitaba la excusa), extraño y peligroso cómo Soul? ¿Con su _asesino_ y _salvador_? ¡Ni muerta!

—¿Qué dices, Albarn?

Odiaba eso, odiaba su apellido.

En los pasillos murmuraban que el apellido de Soul era Evans, además Franken Stein le había llamado así.

—¡Déjame pensar, Evans!

Soul la miró. Su rostro se tornó inexpresivo, y Maka se asustó súbitamente.

—¿Quién te dijo de mí apellido? —Maka no entendía nada, era una apellido, nada más—, anda, dímelo.

—¿Eh? —Maka le miró con entre curiosidad y miedo, Soul se veía extraño. Muy extraño.

—Yo… —de repente cayó en cuenta de su extraña actitud, y sus ojos parecieron serenarse—, lamento eso, olvídalo.

—Trataré —susurró.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, en un incómodo y tenso silencio, Maka no se atrevía a mirar a Soul a la cara, tenía miedo de encontrarse nuevamente con aquellos ojos que carecían de vida.

Lo cual era bastante obvio, ya que para estar ahí tenías que estar muerto, pero Maka había olvidado ese detalle. Además, minutos atrás, los curiosos ojos de Soul habían parecido rebosantes de vida. Cualquiera olvidaba aquel detalle.

—¿Entonces?

—Yo… no sé, Soul —tuvo todo el cuidado del mundo en no volver a tocar la fibra sensible de su apellido.

* * *

><p>—Así qué… —Stein revolvió su café antes de darle un sorbo— ¿es tu hija?<p>

—Sí, de Kami y mía.

Stein lo miró durante unos segundos. Sabía quien era Kami, sabía quien era Maka, y se había sorprendido al verla en su clase. En un principio le costó reconocerla, era idéntica a su madre, pero una versión un poco más pequeña. Por eso le pidió que se acercara, para verificar si no era Kami, la esposa de Spirit. Pero no tendría lógica que Kami estuviera en su clase, los adultos eras derivados a otra sección. Y entonces entendió que aquella era la dulce hijita de Spirit. Aquella era la tan famosa Maka, y estaba muerta.

Franken Stein había sido padrino de Maka. Pero había muerto unos pocos años después del nacimiento de su sobrina, la cual en todo caso no lo recordaba. Fue amigo íntimo durante muchos años de la joven pareja y acudió a su matrimonio y a todas las cosas importantes en su vida. Había conocido a Spirit en secundaria, y con el tiempo había conocido a la futura esposa de su mejor amigo. Y además, se había enamorado profundamente de la mejor amiga de Kami; Marie.

Marie había sido su gran amor durante muchos años, habían salido, se habían enamorado, habían planeado una vida juntos.

…Pero días antes de que él le pidiera matrimonio, había muerto electrocutado en su laboratorio.

Fue una muerte horrible, pero de ella no era mucho lo que recordaba.

Poco tiempo después, a través de Spirit, se enteró de que Marie, seguía soltera.

Y tenía un hijo.

El fruto de ellos dos.

Ahora ya debería tener como siete años. Ese pobre chico había crecido toda su infancia con la ausencia de su padre.

Lo único que Stein quería era que su hijo supiera lo mucho que lo amaba. Aún sin conocerlo. Lo amaba, porque era la representación viva de algo hermoso. Era la representación del amor que su madre y él habían tenido y se habían profesado.

Lástima que no tenía ninguna manera de comunicarse con aquel pequeño muchacho. No tenía forma de conocerlo. Estaba prohibido.

Eran muy pocos los casos en los que adultos volvían al mundo de los vivos.

Era más común en adolescentes, y para los niños era aún más fácil.

La memoria de aquellos que rondaban cerca de los jóvenes muertos era borrada, todo el periodo en el que ellos estuvieron ausentes era usurpado de sus recuerdos, quedaba un pequeño vacío el cual no se podían explicar, pero no solían perder tiempo en ello. La mayoría tan solo disfrutaba su presente, sin saber que sus hijos, hermanos o amigos habían pasado un periodo de su vida muertos. Tan solo éstos lo recordaban, y no tenían normalmente ningún interés en decirle a nadie lo que realmente había ocurrido. No tenía ninguna utilidad. Disfrutaban de su presente a concho. Capturando cada imagen y valorando la vida como nunca lo había hecho.

—Y, ¿qué harás?

—¿Con respecto a qué?

—Con respecto a tu hija. Está aquí, contigo. Pero como todo el mundo, quiere volver a su vida.

—No lo sé, Stein. Es su vida, y yo respectaré sus decisiones. Mientras tanto, tan solo me queda disfrutar de el tiempo que pase a mi lado. Porque no se repetirá.

—Muy bien —se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, con ganas de hacer una pregunta clave—. ¿Crees que lo conozca?

—¿A quien? —Spirit parecía desconcertado, pero creía saber de a quien se refería.

—A Jack.

Jack era el nombre de aquel pedacito de amor que había quedado entre Marie y Stein.

—Podría preguntarle. No me extrañaría. Marie fue nuestra madrina de bodas, era la mejor amiga de Kami, debe conocer a Maka. Tal vez deberías hablar con mi hija para saber cómo es tu hijito hoy en día.

Stein asintió.

* * *

><p>En cuanto la puerta se cerró Maka corrió a por un vaso de agua a la cocina.<p>

Se lo tomó de un trago. Seguía respirando entrecortadamente.

Aún podía sentir la presencia de Soul en su departamento.

Y en cierta medida. Le aterraba. Y a la vez, le parecía sorprendente.

No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo de esa tarde.

Desde la inesperada pregunta de Soul, hasta su extraña y repentina furia por su apellido.

Había muchas cosas interesantes en este muchacho, aunque sinceramente Maka temía descubrirlas.

Pero no dejaban de intrigarle.

Tal vez hiciera un pequeño esfuerzo, para descubrirlas. Para descubrirlo a él y entenderlo. Después de todo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Comió un poco antes de ir a acostarse, estaba tremendamente cansada, luego de ese día lleno de misterios, recuerdos y revelaciones.

Tan solo al sentir el dulce tacto de su almohada, cayó profundamente dormida.

Esta vez, se despertó a la hora. Se vistió con tiempo y desayunó tranquilamente. Luego partió hacia el Shibusen tarareando una canción de la cual no recordaba la letra.

Cuando tan solo le faltaba una cuadra para llegar al recinto, escuchó una voz gritando su nombre en la lejanía.

—¡Albarn! —gritó.

Ella se volteó y vio como Soul llegaba corriendo a su lado.

—¿Qué haces? Creí que te vería en clases.

Soul tardó un rato en poder hablar, era como si hubiera corrido todo el trayecto, lo cual era posible, sólo para alcanzar a Maka. Inhaló y exhaló, y cuando ya hubo recobrado el aire, habló.

—Es que te vi a lo lejos, y decidí alcanzarte.

Maka alzó una ceja, ella seguía creyendo que podrían haberse visto en clases.

—Bueno, vamos, o llegaremos tarde.

Caminaron en silencio, Maka estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, y Soul la miraba de reojo. Maka había tenido un sueño extraño al dormir, aunque no lo recordaba del todo a la mañana siguiente, tan solo tenía esa sensación, como un presentimiento, de que algo bueno se venía.

—Así que… ¿Los tortolos vinieron juntos? —Maka y Soul se voltearon, Black Star iba caminado a grandes zancadas, y Tsubaki detrás les sonrió con ternura.

—Podría hacerte la misma broma, Black.

—¡No! —hizo un gesto teatral y apuntó a Tsubaki—. A nosotros no, porque nosotros somos compañeros. Técnico y arma. Además, vivimos juntos.

—Eso solo se presta para más burlas.

Black Star lo ignoró.

—Y… —Soul miró a Black fijamente, con misterio—, no son los únicos compañeros aquí.

—¿Ah, no? —Tsubaki les miró con curiosidad.

—Ayer Maka me pidió ser su arma.

—¡Oye! Tú me lo pediste, yo acepté por me rogaste mucho rato.

—¿Yo? ¿Soul Eater? ¿Rogar? —Maka alzó, una ceja, ese no era su apellido. Pero daba igual.

—¡Sí, tú!

Siguieron discutiendo hacia la escuela, hasta que llegaron. Y siguieron hasta la clase del profesor Stein.

—¡Albarn, Evans! ¡Guarden silencio! —ambos se callaron, y siguieron discutiendo por medio de papeles que se pasaban.

—Estos dos no tienen remedio, ¿no crees Tsubaki?

—Al parecer, aunque de todas maneras hacen una bonita pareja.

—¿Eh? —Soul y Maka los miraron con odio— ¡Ni muertos!

—¡Albarn, Evans, fuera del salón!

—Sí, profesor Stein… —murmuró Maka, Soul tan solo gruñó.

Ambos salieron, y se quedaron sentados en el suelo, sin mirarse.

—Qué tanto te cuesta aceptar que fuiste tú el que fue a mi casa a pedírmelo.

Era la primera vez que echaban a Maka Albarn de una clase, y estaba bastante desanimada.

—Sé que fui yo, pero te vez graciosa cuando te enojas.

Maka lo miró fijamente, y si las miradas mataran, Soul habría muerto por segunda vez.

—¿M-Maka?

—Soul… —un aura negra emanaba de ella, y Soul no dudó en correr— ¡Ven aquí!

* * *

><p>A la salida, luego de que Soul y Maka entraran al salón de clases y arreglaran todas sus pertenencias, mientras conversaban con Black y Tsubaki caminando por los pasillos de un Shibusen bastante numeroso (siendo Soul perseguido por su no tan pequeño club de fans, el cual tenía el corazón roto debido a su reciente decisión de tener compañera. Decisión de la cual ya todo el Shibusen se había enterado), apareció el profesor de maniática expresión; Franken Stein.<p>

Maka se tensó, segura de que éste la reprendería por su falta de atención en su clase, muerta de miedo se quedó quieta en su lugar, sería la primera vez que le llamaran la atención. Primera en su _vida_.

—Maka —susurró, y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara—. Ven.

Maka caminó dubitativa. Sólo la llamaban a ella, no a Soul, tal vez era porque este era expulsado de la sala de clases más seguido. Ya sería un habito.

—¿Sí?

—Tengo algunas cosas que preguntarte.

Maka, sin entender mucho de lo que sucedía, se volteó y miró a Soul, como buscando respuestas.

—Te espero afuera —le gritó éste, y se fue a sentar a una de las bancas a las afueras de la edificación.

Maka se volteó nuevamente, para quedar mirando a Stein y su cara de lunático la escrutó fijamente.

—¿Qué necesitaba preguntarme, profesor?

—Bueno, yo era un viejo amigo de tu padre y de tu madre en nuestra juventud…

Maka se tensó un poco.

—Y quería preguntarte —continuó—, por alguien que tal vez podrías haber llegado a conocer.

Maka no tenía idea de qué persona podría ser aquella que le causara tanta ansiedad e inquietud a el profesor más extraño y maniático del Shibusen.

—Conoces por casualidad… a una vieja amiga de tu madre… Marie Mjolnir —por un momento, Franken Stein dudó, quería decir "Marie Stein", pero no se habían alcanzado a casar, por lo que no había ninguna razón para que llevara otro que su apellido de soltera.

La chica de coletas rubias asintió levemente, sin entender el punto del profesor.

—Y tal vez también conoces a su hijo —ese era el quid de toda la cuestión, su hijo, por Marie ya no podía atormentarse, ya que Stein estaba seguro de que Marie habría seguido con su vida, siendo una mujer tan joven y hermosa como lo era cuando la dejó, no le habría deseado otra cosa, esa hermosa mujer merecía mucho más de lo que ella nunca hubiera querido aceptar. Lo merecía todo, y de ser por Stein, se lo hubiera dado—. Jack Stein —murmuró el nombre lleno de temor, si bien su apacible rostro no lo demostraba. Por dentro la ansiedad lo carcomía.

—Sí. Los conozco.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡T<strong>ad**á**!_

_**S**ería, el quinto capítulo._

_**E**spero que nadie me venga a matar por tardar y todo eso, y espero sinceramente que lo hayan disfrutado muchísimo._

_**G**racias a todas por los reviews y a todos los que leen anónimamente, ojalá me dejen reviews esta vez para darme ánimos(?) que si no me quedo sin bateria e inspiración **:C**_

_**A**nyway... ¡Cada reviù hace que Maka esté un pelín más cerca de ser la novia de Soul! :D_

_**¡G**aaaoooowww!_

_**H**ime-chii~_

**Listening**; _**S**top **—** **S**am Brown._

_PD: You'd better **stop**, before you tear me all apart, you'd better stop, before you **go** and **break** my heart(?)(8) **-melancolía-**_


	7. VI

_**T**ada-pium!_

_**H**ey-hey! ¿Cómo están todos? (?)_

_**A**l fin traje este capítulo! pero no me aflijo, el tiempo no me alcanza y me está yendo bien en la escuela, además que si apuro mucho los capítulos quedarán feos._

_**A**nyway... ¡Vacaciones de fiestas patrias! Qué loquillo mi país :'3_

_**¿S**erá-será? trece reviews! **! Qué lindu :3_

_**M**e gustaría contestárselos, pero estoy a cargo de mis tres enanos pequeños (léase, primos), y no queda inspiración ;-; Así que les agradezco a;** The Scarlet Ghost, Zhamaka, Jade-moon14, Mary Mitsukuni -hearts-, Ai-chan Wayland, Dany de Evans, Hoshi Miyuki, Akamaruwolf323, Ana Belen, SoulEaterEvanz, Shiroko Myself (you're still watching me? D: you're a stalker ), kuroneko-evans, akari hiroyuki **_

_**S**in entretenerlos más, tan solo me queda dar un pequeño anuncio; ¡Este capítulo está dedicado a mi bonita Kasu-chan! Que si bien no me dejo rw (e.e), estuvo de cumple, además de que en tres días cumplimos diecinueve meses! (creo, siempre pierdo al cuenta) es mi compañera y técnica bonita :3_

_**P**ara los que me amen en secreto les quiero decir que ya no estoy soltera pero que igual los amo a todos(?) mentira nadie me quiere :c (?)_

_**¡D**isfruten del capítulo seis!_

_**Y** disfruten de una sorpresa y un conocido._

* * *

><p><span>VI<span>

Las cajas se amontonaron a la entrada de la segunda puerta en el tercer piso de aquel edificio. La mezcla de discos de vinilo, parlantes, audífonos y posters en las cajas de cartón era increíble. Maka miró incrédula mientras Soul entraba cargando una caja más.

—Anda, de todo eso ¿hay algo realmente útil? —Maka alzó una ceja y puso los brazos en jarras ¿realmente creía que todo eso cabía en su pequeño departamento?

—¿Cómo que algo útil? ¡Aquí está mi vida! —abrazó sus discos de manera dramática, Maka bufó y se dirigió a su pieza— ¿No me ayudarás a ordenar mis discos?

Maka le hizo un gesto de "poco me importa" con la mano y se encerró en su pieza. Se lanzó encima de la cama y abrazando su almohada suspiró.

Curiosamente, el cambio de casa de Soul le tenía sin cuidado. Aún la conversación que había tenido pocas horas atrás con su profesor le ocupaba la cabeza. Era muy extraño todo lo que le había dicho, todas las preguntas que había hecho, todas las dudas y los dolores que a su profesor Stein lo carcomían por dentro. Maka se sorprendió de comprobar que aquel lunático tenía corazón. Y uno muy frágil.

Se sorprendió al enterarse que su profesor era el padre del pequeño Jacky, aunque tenía que aceptar que eran terriblemente parecidos, el pequeño tenía los ojitos y la piel de Marie pero el cabello era igual al de Stein, y la actitud del niño también, sobretodo cuando se trataba de disecar ranitas en la escuela.

Maka le confesó que Marie había salido con unos cuantos hombres un par de veces (información obtenida espiando a hurtadillas a su mamá para saber de "conversaciones de grandes"), pero que nunca había llegado a nada serio. Cada vez que Marie hablaba de los temas de grandes con la madre de Maka, su semblante se tornaba serio, frío y un poco dolido. Muchas veces escuchó el nombre de Stein en sus conversaciones, haciendo alusión a que era "el único". Al fin Maka comprendía por qué.

La pena que la embargaba cada vez que pensaba en el futuro que Marie y Stein pudieron haber tenido era horrible. La falta que al pobre Jack le hacía un padre era terrible, y Maka siempre se había dado cuenta. Sobretodo cuando Marie se asustaba al ver que su hijo realizaba los mismos experimentos que su padre de joven. Marie se veía destrozada, al darse cuenta que aun cuando Stein no podía estar ahí para verlo y criarlo, el pequeño Jack era la viva imagen de su difunto padre. Aun cuando él ya no estaba en su vida, lo veía en todos lados.

Muchas veces Marie le había confesado a Kami que seguía soñando con él, aún se despertaba a media noche para ir a buscarlo a su laboratorio y rogarle que se fuera a dormir porque de otra manera al día siguiente se sentiría mal. Aún soñaba con los besos que él le daba cuando ella se preocupaba por su bienestar. Aún soñaba con los cálidos brazos que la envolvían al volver a la cama llenos de risas y amor. Marie siempre se preguntaba como fue que todo eso se esfumó tan de pronto. Como toda una vida llena de esperanzas y un próspero futuro pudo desaparecer en cosa de segundos. En una pequeña equivocación, un simple error de cálculos.

Marie no odiaba la ciencia, pero si le temía profundamente. Le había quitado a su mayor amor a lo largo de toda su vida, y ahora ponía en constante peligro a su hijo cada vez que este la probaba.

Maka rodó en su cama y miró el techo, suspiró. Era una terrible historia de amor rota. Destrozada por la crueldad de la muerte y el destino. Maka le temía al amor más profundamente de lo que quisiera aceptar, desde la muerte de su padre su madre evitaba a todos los hombres en general, había tenido una que otra relación, pero eso solo había llevado a Maka a pensar que en general las relaciones no funcionaban, y que siempre estaban obligadas a fracasar, como la de su madre y su padre. Maka no esperaba nada en su ámbito amoroso, por eso concentraba todos sus sueños en sus estudios y en las cosas que sabía que no se llevaría decepciones.

Maka cerró sus ojos, y sin poder evitarlo cayó dormida.

Soul acomodaba las cosas en su nueva habitación, la cual era un tanto más pequeña que la de Maka, pero a él no le acomplejaba el espacio, más bien, prefería no estar cómodo, gran parte de su _vida _le habían dado todas las comodidades que necesitara y Soul odiaba ese mundo acomodado sin complicaciones.

—Maka —golpeó la puerta de la chica, sin obtener respuesta, repitió su nombre nuevamente y esta seguía sin contestar— ¿Maka estas ahí? —Soul abrió la puerta y la vio tendida en su cama, destapada y temblando levemente. La ventana estaba abierta y entraba una brisa helada. Se apresuró a cerrarla, para luego caminar a un costado de Maka, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Soul sonrió de medio lado, la tapó con las mantas y se fue.

Para cuando Maka despertó llevaba hora y media durmiendo, se levantó con el pelo revuelto, había un sabroso olor en el aire e inconscientemente caminó hacia la cocina de estilo americano que había. Soul había preparado una deliciosa cena. Los ojos de Maka brillaron con júbilo, y se sentó en la pequeña mesita que tenían, por inercia. Soul llevaba un delantal rojo sacado de quién sabe donde, un tanto salpicado, Maka lo miró olvidando por momento que ahora debía convivir con él, sorprendida.

—¿Qué tal la siesta? —preguntó Soul amablemente, Maka se sorprendió un poco por el suave tono de voz empleado hacia ella.

—Eh... bien —Maka le sonrió un poco, tratando de acostumbrarse— ¿Tú hiciste todo esto? —preguntó señalando hacia los platos de comida enfrente suyo.

—Claro, ¿qué creías que comía viviendo solo allá abajo? ¿Conejos? —Maka, que estaba tomando un poco de soda de su vaso se ahogó y casi devuelve todo. Soul pareció no darse cuenta.

Se sacó el delantal de cocina y se sentó a un costado, sin siquiera mirarla comenzó a comer de su plato, Maka trató de pasar por alto cualquier comentario de ese estilo y vivir normal. Era una simple coincidencia. Nada de qué preocuparse. O de eso se quería convencer ella.

Conversaron de trivialidades en la cena, hubo algunos comentarios fuera de lugar acerca de la esperanza de Soul de tener una compañera con un gran pecho a diferencia de Maka, una pecho plano a su parecer, ganándose muchos Maka Chops bien merecidos.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Soul se levantó antes que Maka, sus ojos se veían más rojizos que de costumbre pero a Maka ese detalle le tenía sin cuidado. Soul se encargó del desayuno y llegaron a la decisión de que a la vuelta Maka se encargaría de las comidas hasta el día siguiente.<p>

Juntos, entre Maka chops y bromas pesadas se dirigieron al Shibusen. De camino se encontraron con Black Star y Tsubaki, y ya a la entrada de la inmensa escuela para muertos, dieron con Kid y sus pistolas gemelas. Elizabeth se mostró un poco reservada, completamente contraria a Patricia, la cual le gritaba a la gente y asustaba a todo lo que pudiera asustar.

En el horario de clases Stein no fue, y de remplazo apareció su padre, que una vez luego de la clase habló personalmente con Soul. Luego Maka se enteró que más que una conversación había sido una especie de advertencia; "Si algo le llega a pasar a mi niña, te las verás conmigo, Evans.", según Tsubaki, una advertencia completamente _tierna_ por parte de el señor Albarn. Según Black Star, una sentencia de muerte. Según Soul; tonterías.

Maka por su parte, no recordaba gran cosa de su padre, así que esa faceta algo celosa le sorprendió bastante, y en cierta medida le enojó. ¿Qué le importaba a él? ¿Creía que podía ir por ahí amenazando a sus compañeros como si fuera pan de cada día?

Los tres chicos; Soul, Black Star y Kid se pasaban gran parte del día compitiendo, siendo reñidos por sus profesores a menudo. Las cuatro chicas tan solo reían por las tonteras que a cada uno se les ocurría, de vez en cuando, Patty se sumaba a sus locuras, y para gran sorpresa de todas, les ganaba con una facilidad increíble.

Para el final del día todos estaban con una sonrisa increíble en el rostro, y para celebrar el hecho de que Maka y Soul eran compañeros y que Kid y las gemelas Thompson habían vuelto (Soul y Black comentaron que se había ido a las afueras de Death City para investigar), decidieron hacer una pequeña 'reunión' en el departamento de Maka.

—Así que… —Kid estaba sentado en uno de los sillones conversando animadamente—, ¿hace cuanto que conoces a Soul, Maka? —la trataba con formalidad, pero Soul estaba seguro que una vez que entrara en confianza todo eso cambiaría.

—Hace como… ¿cinco días, una semana a lo mucho?

Los ojos de Death the Kid se agrandaron considerablemente, asombrado.

—¿A lo más una semana y ya están viviendo juntos?

Black Star soltó una risotada y palmoteó la espalda de Soul.

—¡Esa, viejo! ¡Una semana tardó! Yo tardé meses en convencer a Tsubaki de… —un solo golpe calló al chico Estrella, Tsubaki se limpió las manos.

—Más que lucirte, agradece a acepté —al ver que su técnico no reaccionaba la pobre chica entró en pánico— ¿B-Black Star? ¿Estás bien? —lo sacudió esperando que reaccionara, el resto del grupo rio.

* * *

><p>Stein llevaba toda la tarde cigarro tras cigarro, con la mirada perdida, sin haber disecado a un solo animal por un largo periodo de tiempo.<p>

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? —Spirit le tocó el hombro, sobresaltándolo. Stein lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, sin verlo realmente, y tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta de que no estaba solo en su laboratorio—. Stein.

—¿ah? —lo miró nuevamente— Hola, sempai —Spirit era año y medio mayor que Stein, de ahí dicho apodo.

—Hombre, estás perdido, te llevo hablando un buen rato.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Claro —Spirit se sentó en una silla y la acercó— ahora cuéntame qué te dijo Maka.

—Marie aún me ama —Stein lo dijo tan de golpe que en un principio Spirit creyó que estaría delirando o algo de ese estilo— Se lo ha dicho a Kami muchas veces. Marie aún me ama. Y Jack se parece a mi, Spirit. Es como su padre. Es como yo.

Franken Stein sacudió a Spirit con júbilo, sus ojos brillaban y Spirit estaba seguro que la última vez que lo había visto así fue cuando le dijo que le pediría matrimonio a Marie, era increíble que lo poco que aquel hombre sentía lo sintiera con tanta fuerza y tanta pasión. La sonrisa de Spirit se desvaneció, qué triste era pensar que uno estaba vivo y el otro lo contrario. Separados por las selecciones al azar de la muerte. Del Shinigami.

Al menos Spirit tenía consciencia de que su matrimonio estaba claramente acabado. Antes de morir ya no les quedaba nada, no tenía nada que perder. Tan sólo a su hija, y el amor unilateral que él sentía hacia su esposa. Amor que no le era correspondido. No tenía ninguna razón con el suficiente peso como para hacerlo volver, le daba miedo volver a intentarlo, lo aterraba.

—Tengo que volver, Spirit. Tengo que hallar la forma de volver. Me he ausentado por mucho tiempo, y ellos no se merecen ese cruel destino. Ninguno de los tres —Stein miró el suelo y empuñó las manos, cabreado por su situación—. Y tal vez tú deberías reconsiderar el volver o quedarte acá. Puedes estar perdiéndote de mucho acá.

—Tal vez. Sólo tal vez. No tengo tantas posibilidades como tú y lo sabes. Pierdo más intentándolo que quedándome aquí viendo a la gente morir a través de _el espejo_. Y tal vez, tengo la oportunidad de verla una vez más cuando su vida llegue a su fin. Tal vez a nuestro amor se le brinde otra oportunidad luego de la muerte.

—Tal vez —le contestó Stein, volviendo en sí y dando vueltas en su silla.

* * *

><p>Maka lavaba los platos mientras Soul descansada en el living, con el estómago lleno. Maka cocinaba mejor de lo que a él le hubiera gustado aceptar.<p>

—¿Qué te pareció la velada? —eran cerca de las ocho de la tarde y ya había anochecido. Maka llevaba el delantal rojo de Soul, el cual se ceñía a su delicada figura de muñeca, Soul la observaba embobado moverse ágilmente por la cocina.

—Fue agradable —respondió con simpleza—, aunque la comida podría haber estado mejor —bromeó libremente, aunque su técnica no lo tomó como broma y corrió a estamparle un libro (sacado de ningún lugar) en la frente sin delicadeza alguna.

—Cállate —Soul balbuceó algo que Maka no logró entender, lo dejó botado en el suelo y luego siguió con sus deberes.

Maka tenía sus pensamientos en Stein, en Marie y en su propia madre ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora? ¿Marie estará pensando en Stein? ¿Y su madre pensará en su padre? No sabía qué pasaba con los vivos una vez que uno moría, había vivido la experiencia de su padre, pero la incertidumbre que la llenaba ahora era completamente distinta, y no podía complementar la sensación con su viejo recuerdo de ausencia. Se preguntaba si su madre pensaría en esos momentos en ella, o si su mente estaría en otro lado. ¿Ya habría sido su funeral? ¿Cuántas lágrimas habría derramado? ¿Había alguien a quien realmente le hubiera importado?

Maka llevaba una semana ahí, y se preguntaba cuanto tardaría en volver a su mundo, pero lo que más le afligía era si sería capaz de volver, o si se vería atascada en ese limbo para siempre.

—¿En qué piensas? —ambos estaban sentados en el living de su departamento, Maka tenía un libro abierto en sus piernas pero su mirada no se dirigía a las palabras impresas en páginas en su regazo, si no que miraba a través de la ventana, observando el extraño color con el que el cielo estaba teñido. Era sábado según Soul.

—Voy a ver a mi papá —dijo de improvisto, Soul la miró curioso, preguntándose qué querría con aquel señor. Soul conocía al padre de Maka hace bastante tiempo, llevaba años en esa especie de limbo y estaba incluso antes de la llegada de Spirit.

—¿Te acompaño?

—No gracias, quiero ir sola —Maka le sonrió, sin embargo Soul no le creyó ni un poco, algo planeaba. Pero más que su compañero ¿Quién era él para preocuparse de esas cosas? Así que prefirió restarle importancia.

Maka tomó las llaves del departamento, se despidió de Soul agitando su mano y desapareció por los pasillos. Caminó por las desérticas calles de Death City, realmente su intención no era ir a ver a su padre, no sabía donde vivía (aunque de haber querido, habría ido a consultar al Shibusen), simplemente quería tener su momento de soledad, quería pensar libremente si tener aquellos ojos rojizos observándola en silencio, los cuales aún la ponían completamente nerviosa. Aquellos ojos aún le producían pesadillas.

No había nadie en la calle, hacia calor, curiosamente siempre hacia calor según Soul, y Maka estaba empezando a creerle, tal vez por eso no había nadie. Maka vagó sin rumbo alguno, tratando de recordar siempre por donde había andado para luego poder volver al departamento sin problema alguno. De las pocas persona que veía (en media hora había visto a tres personas), había visto a un muchacho solitario y a una pareja sonriente, lo último extrañó a la rubio cenizo, ya que le parecía extraño que la gente se enamorara luego de la muerte, en aquel lugar que no iba ni venía, ahí donde todo era estático para siempre.

Volteó en una esquina, y luego en otra, parecía una turista recorriendo el lugar como si fuera lo más interesante que pudiera hacer, cosa que de cierta forma era; las casas eran todas iguales, los edificios también, todo se veía detenido, muerto y a Maka le había dado una extraña sensación que le recorría la piel, una de peligro; una que ya había sentido con anterioridad. Dobló la última esquina antes de regresar y lo vio, el conejo blanco, ahí, mirándola de manera acusadora con esos intensos ojos rojos, color carmín, como la sangre, iguales a los de su compañero. El conejo hizo el mismo gesto que en una primera instancia, gesto que Maka entendía como un "Sígueme", su cuerpo se movía mecánicamente, sin entender por qué, dio dos pasos a ciegas, el conejo sonrió, Maka aguantó la respiración, alarmada, gritando desesperada internamente «¡Maka! ¡Detente! ¡Deja de mover esas piernas!». Más no se hacía caso ni a su propia persona. Desprovista totalmente de voluntad.

Su cuerpo se detuvo de golpe, y la realidad comenzó a fundirse con la fantasía, su vista se nubló y el conejo la miró, estaban en una esquina, Maka se había detenido justo antes de cruzar, un auto pasó enfrente de ella a una velocidad impresionante. El conejo quería matarla una vez más.

Sus ojos se cerraron y Maka se desmayó, pero antes de caer de lleno en el suelo algo la sostuvo. Entreabrió los ojos e intentó entornar la vista.

_Cabello blanco, ojos rojos... ¿Soul?_

El nombre de su compañero se deslizó por sus labios a modo de pregunta, pero el desconocido le hizo un gesto en negativo.

—No Soul —el desconocido sonrió de medio lado, gesto típico de su compañero, pero sus dientes no eran como los de un tiburón, además que este individuo era ligeramente más alto que Soul—, pero su hermano tal vez.

Y Maka, sin poder aguantar más, perdió la consciencia por completo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡T<strong>adá! Juju, ¿les gustó?_

_**G**racias a todas por los reviews y a todos los que leen anónimamente, ojalá me dejen reviews esta vez para darme ánimos(?) que si no me quedo sin bateria e inspiración **:C**_

_**A**nyway... ¡Cada reviù hace que Maka esté un pelín más cerca de ser la novia de Soul! :D_

_**¡G**aaaoooowww!_

_**H**ime-chii~_

**Listening**; _**I** will survive **— G**loria Gaynor.  
><em>

_PD; At first I was afraid I was **petrified**, kept thinkin' I could **never live** without you by **my side**; But then I spent so many nights **thinkin' how you did me wrong** And I **grew strong** and I learned how to **get along**! (8) _**—cantar como loca**__**—**__


	8. VII

_**H**elloooo~!_

_**T**antas lunas mis queridisimas lector**as**_

_**H**e de decir que en parte no habia actualizado porque no recibí tantos **r**eviews como creí que recibiria en el capitulo anterior, así que me bajoneé un poco :/ y... porque tuve que **f**ormatear mi notebook xd_

_**¡P**ero bueeeeno**!**_

_**Gra**a**a**aacias por las que me dejaron reviews, me ayudaron a traer este capítulo ;3_

_**S**oul **E**ater no me pertenece ni sus personajes._

_**¡D**isfruten de este capítul**o!**_

_**Y** disfruten de las sorpresas que trae la vida en conjunto**.**_

* * *

><p><span>VII<span>

Al abrir los ojos no pudo reconocer su entorno, solo supo que estaba recostada en una casa. Estaba en una habitación espaciosa, las paredes estaban pintadas de colores oscuros. No habían ventanas, pero si una puerta de color rojo sangre. Un pensamiento fugaz atravesó sus pensamientos... "quien viva aquí, tiene pésimo gusto". Maka se levantó, su cuerpo pesaba y un punzante dolor en la sien le atravesó, se sentó de nuevo. La pieza empezó a dar vueltas, Maka se afirmó fuertemente de la cama para no desmayarse.

Los segundos pasaron, el silencio reinaba en la habitación. Sólo la debil respiración de Maka llenaba el silencio.

Una vez que pudo lenvantarse y dar los primeros pasos, unos tenues murmullos se oyeron atravéz de las paredes.

—...tienes que calmarte.

—¡Dime donde está!

Maka se sobresaltó, la segunda voz le era familiar. Muy familiar.

—_Hermanito_, no llegarás a ningún lado gritando.

—No me llames así. Y de ser necesario registraré cada habitación de este lugar.

Maka sintió la necesidad imperiosa de salir. Soul. Debía ser Soul, pero sonaba demasiado alterado para ser él. Caminó hacia la puerta lentamente, giró la manilla y abrió la puerta. Fuera de ella estaba Soul, de pie, con la respiración ligeramente agitada, y en frente, un muchacho parecido a el, con ropa un poco más formal, sentado en un elegante sofá de cuero.

—¡Maka! —Soul se aproximó a ella y verificó que estuviera sana y salva, la tomó de la muñeca mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en su hermano.

—Mira, ya la encontraste —el muchacho sonrió de medio lado, gesto típico de Soul.

—Nos vamos, Maka.

Soul comenzó a arrastrarla por los pasillo, Maka todavía estaba mareada y no pudo evitar tropezar y caer en el suelo.

—¿Qué haces aquí...?

Maka no sabía como había llegado ahí, ni cuanto tiempo había pasado desde ello, tampoco como Soul la había encontrado.

—Luego hablamos de ello.

Soul la subió a su espalda y atravesó los oscuros pasillos de esa manera. El perfume que Soul usaba -y del cual hasta ahora Maka no se había percatado-, la embriagó por completo, sus músculos se relajaron y comenzó a perder la consciencia. Lo último que vio fue como Soul la bajaba por unas escaleras con el mismo tono rojizo cubriendo los escalones y se dirigía rápidamente a la puerta.

* * *

><p>Cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos, estaba en su cama arropada. Aún sentía el aroma de Soul si bien este no se encontraba ahí. Se levantó con lentitud y atravezó su puerta, esperando encontrarlo. Soul estaba sentado en el sillón mirando la televisión. Maka se acercó silenciosamente a él y se sentó a un lado suyo, Soul la miró de reojo sin decir nada.<p>

Al pasar los minutos la pelicenizo se percató de que su arma no estaba realmente viendo la televisión, ni siquiera se molestaba en parecer interesado. Maka quería hablar pero no sabía por donde empezar, su cabeza estaba revuelta y llena de preguntas.

—¿Como...? —la pregunta se quedó flotando en el aire, Soul ni siquiera le mostró el más mínimo interés—. ¿Cómo fue qué...?

Esta vez volteó el rostro levemente y la miró con poco interés.

—¿hm?

Maka tomó mucho aire antes de hablar.

—¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? ¿Por qué me fuiste a buscar? ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Donde me tenía? ¿Era su casa? —soltó todas las preguntas de golpe sin saber cual decir primero.

—¿Algo más?

—¿Es tu hermano?

Soul se tensó.

—¿Porqué debería ser mi hermano?

—Porque te llamó "hermanito".

—Ah... —Soul suspiró—, se llama Wess. Se podría decir que es mi hermano si te gusta definirlo sólo por la sangre que nos une. Era su casa, según él te desmayaste a la mitad de la calle y no halló mejor cosa que llevarte con él.

La mirada que Soul le dedicada no era exactamente amigable. Se veía cansado y con la paciencia agotada.

—¿Cómo sabías que yo estaba ahí?

—Ya han sido muchas preguntas por hoy, son cerca de las once y mañana tendremos que ir en alguna misión para obtener dinero, ve a dormir, nos vemos mañana.

Soul se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto y desapareció tras su puerta. Maka no alcanzó a decir nada.

Maka suspiró, pasaron los segundos, convirtiendose en minutos, mientras ella esperaba alguna señal desde el cuarto de Soul, pero nada pasaba. Se levantó del sillón, tomó un vaso de agua y fue a dormir a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Soul fue el primero en levantarse, no habia dormido en toda la noche pensando en lo ocurrido, y pensando en Maka. Hizo el desayuno en silencio, esperaba no despertarla, trataba de huir de el encuentro que sí o sí ocurriría entre él y Maka a horas tempranas de la mañana.

Pero cuando se dio media vuelta para servir el dichoso desayuno, se encontró con una Maka en pijama y de brazos cruzados.

—¿Ahora sí responderás a mis preguntas?

Soul se dio cuenta que no podría huir. Además la noche anterior no la había tratado muy bien, así que tenía cargo de consciencia al respecto.

Soul asintió, Maka fue a cambiarse y al volver ambos se sentaron en la mesa para desayunar. Ambos, técnico y arma estaban serios.

—¿Cómo sabías donde me encontraba?

—Lo adiviné.

Maka alzó una ceja, ¿esperaba que se tragara eso?

—Uno no adivina donde está otra persona, mucho menos si te dice que va hacia otro lado... —analizó la situación— ¿Me estuviste siguiendo?

La pelicenizo se alteró. Si Soul la había seguido, ella no se había dado cuenta. Lo cual implicaba que el había podido seguirla muchas veces y ella ni cuenta se había dado.

—¿Qué? Claro que no. Sólo lo supe.

—Soul, no me mientas...

—No miento es solo que... —la miró afligido—. Te diré, ¿vale? Pero no ahora.

—¡P-pero...!

—Maka. No estuve ahí, pero sí supe donde estarías. Y si vuelves a ver a Wess, aléjate de él. No es de fiar, y lo sé porque es mi hermano. No quiero que corras ningún peligro, mucho menos si él está involucrado.

Maka se ruborizó; _no quiero que corras ningún peligro._

Se pegó una cachetada mental, no era tiempo para pensar en cosas sin sentido.

—¿Por qué debería confiar en tí?

—Porque... —suspiró— no tengo ninguna razón, pero te lo pido —Soul se veía serio, y la mirada afligida que se reflejaba en sus ojos carmesí llegó hasta lo más hondo en su corazón no-latente—. Y si pasa algo raro, dímelo, ¿vale?

—¿A qué viene tanta sobreprotección? —Soul volvió a adoptar su sonrisita _cool_ y se levantó de la mesa.

—Tengo que proteger a mi técnica, ¿no? —tomó los platos de Maka y los dejó en el lavaplatos—. ¿Vamos?

Al llegar al Shibusen, Maka se habia dado cuenta que se sentía más cercana a Soul. Si bien este al parecer siempre evitaba cualquier pregunta de tipo personal, probablemente Maka, y tal vez Black Star eran los únicos que sabían de su hermano. Además, la sensación de ser protegida por él le trajo un agradable calor en el pecho que no pudo ignorar.

Soul miraba las posibles misiones que podían tomar, muchas veces asentía mirando a una misión y luego negaba al mirar a Maka, cosa que empezaba a colmar su paciencia al no saber de qué se trataba.

—¡Ésta! —gritó.

—¿Ah?

—¡Hagamos esta misión! Será bueno para empezar.

* * *

><p>Una vez que completaron la misión volvieron a casa exhaustos, Maka con suerte podía mantenerse en pié, manejar un arma era muy complicado.<p>

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Estaban subiendo las escaleras, Maka estaba pálida como el papel.

—¿Qué? Ah, si... —veía borroso, tan solo necesitaba llegar a casa para poder descansar.

Sus piernas chocaron contra un escalón, sin fuerzas para moverse más comenzó a caer, el impacto contra el suelo frío era inminente.

Soul la afirmó antes de que se impactara, Maka no lograba enfocar la vista, miró a un costado y vio al pequeño conejo riendo. Luego escucho a Soul gruñir, el cual tomo su rostro y lo cambió de dirección. Maka le agradeció mentalmente, no quería ver al conejo.

Acabó por desmayarse, y para su suerte, lo último que vio fue el rostro de Soul, mientras que este le acariciaba la mejilla, gesto que en aquel momento no fue registrado por la pelicenizo.

Al despertar, estaba en cama, tapada torpemente, Soul estaba al borde de su cama mirando la pared perdido.

—¿S-soul?

El chico salió de su ensoñación, se acercó a ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien, te traigo algo? —se le veía preocupado. Para Maka, que todavía estaba mareada, le pareció ridículamente tierno ese gesto. Y también lo era la pequeña arruguita que se hacia entre las cejas del alvino cuando demostraba preocupación.

—¿Porqué te preocupas tanto..? —intentó acomodarse, pero se cayó.

—Quieta, quieta o te sentirás peor... —se levantó para ir a buscarle algo a la cocina, Maka lo siguió con la mirada buscando alguna respuesta interesante que él pudiera esconder—. Y, bueno, porque te desmayaste en plenas escaleras, tal vez.

Oh, tenía razón.

No, no escondía nada interesante.

—Ah, claro —por alguna razón esperaba algo distinto.

Al volver, le traía una barrita de chocolate, Maka se alegró.

—Oye, Soul... —Maka recordó algo repentinamente.

—Dime... —su mirada era dulce, Maka asumió que eran alucinaciones propias del desmayo.

—Había... —respiró profundamente—. Había un conejo blanco al lado mío al desmayarme, ¿no es así? —no era muy consciente de lo que estaba diciendo, pero salía solo.

La mirada de Soul la escrutó con sorpresa. Abrió levemente la boca.

—¿Podías verlo? ¿Todo este tiempo? —Soul no podía ocultar su sorpresa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yep<strong>, se supone que era un secreto**(?)** El conejo btw_

_**E**spero que les haya gustado **c:**_

_**D**ejenme reviùs! O si no no escribo feliz ;c_

_**A**demas... **¡C**ada reviù hace que Maka esté un pelín más cerca de ser la **novia** de Soul**!**_

_**N**ot**a**: Tengo un **one-shot** que subiré el jueves, para que estén atentas mis Estimadas/os._

**Listening;_ **C**old Shoulde**r** — **A**dele._**

_**¡Gaa**aoooww**!**_

_**H**ime-chii_


	9. VIII

_**¡H**alloooooo!_

_**Y**ep, volví En respuesta a sus reviews; **niixuiix**; ¡Ahora sabrás que carajo con el conejo! jaja xD disfruta! ; pecadora que no me deja review en el anterior! (?) jaja, no importa xD esta vez no actualicé tarde así que espero tu review :3. **Viollet -3**; Lo sé, Soul es un amor xD (?) me gusta como hablas(?) me refiero al añeñe y ajdbvalsd xDD en serio, yo también acostumbro hacerlo :B ¡no olvides dejar review! **SoulEaterEvanz**; owwww gracias Soul y yo te amamos también x3 pero no le digas a Maka que te mata :3 a mi tampoco me gustan los de ahora ._. solo unos pocos se salvan .-. (como el de mi Mary-chan, Invierno! leelo 8D) El one-shot se llama **Frío**, búscalo en mi perfil y déjame reviù...! disfruta! ** .Evans**; ahora sabrás que significa el conejo :P ¡Disfruta!; **Dany de Evans**; ¡Hum! actualizo cuando quiero e.e(?) jeje xD mentira, no te enojes que ya actualicé de nuevo ;3... ¡Y no me vengas con que escribo poco! ¬¬. **cata-chan**; Jaja! Me gustó harto tu comentario! y sí, son conejosos x3. **pinkus-pyon**; ¡Ya llegó! Ahora lee y déjame review please x3!_

_**¡T**adá! ocho reviews :B (sin contar el de que recién se unió al fic :B ¡Gracias!)_

_**A**hora sí... Disfruten de el octavo capítulo._

_**Y** disfruten de los descubrimientos que despejan la neblina._

* * *

><p><span>VIII<span>

—¿Puedes ver al conejo?

—Claro —le respondió Maka con simpleza.

—¡P-Pero...! —Soul se revolvió el cabello desesperado, empezó a dar vueltas en la habitación.

—¿Pero qué? El conejo ese está a vista y paciencia de todos. No es extraño que... espera, ¿acaso es tu mascota? Yo te lo pregunté y tú...

—No es mi mascota, pero sí es... mío, de cierta forma.

Para Maka estaba claro que su arma le ocultaba algo.

—Soul, dime la verdad.

—Yo... —era la primera vez que lo veía titubear, ni siquiera podía mirar a un punto fijo. Mucho menos hacia el rostro de Maka—. Yo... Llevo mucho tiempo aquí, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué tanto tiempo?

—Desde que nací.

Maka se estremeció. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Habia muerto al nacer o algo por el estilo?

—Tú llegas a este lugar, sólamente si alguien desea con todas sus fuerzas que vuelvas. Pero yo... yo nací acá.

—¿Naciste acá...?

—Pero viví por un tiempo en tu mundo. El suficiente para convertirme en humano. Y no en algo errante como todos acá. Haces un pacto al llegar a Death City, es un pacto unilateral del cual la mayoría de las personas desconocen. Vendes la mitad de tu alma por entrar.

—¿¡Q-qué!? ¿La mitad de mi alma...?

—En estos momentos tu solo tienes media alma, y cuando cazas las 99 almas necesarias para volver a vivir, se te es devuelta. Pero poco después de volverme humano, me arrastraron de vuelta. Mi hermano está acá no por coincidencia, si no que porque vivimos acá. Pero yo ya no vivo con él.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Luego de irme de casa no volví a saber de ellos. La mansión en la que vive Wess es solo para él —Soul suspiró—. Y... acerca de mi alma... Al volver, por ser originario de Death City mi alma no estaba fraccionada. Por lo que tuvieron que, de manera forzosa, partirla en dos. Una mitad la tengo yo... y la otra mitad es representada por el conejo.

—O-osea que... —ese conejo la habia matado. Soul la habia matado—. T-tú...

—¡No! —Soul se apresuró— Yo no tuve nada que ver, Maka... —adivinó sus pensamientos, la conocía mejor de lo que ella pudiera adivinar— Si bien es parte de mi alma... no lo controlo. Sin embargo, sí veo todo lo que él ve.

—¿Tú viste como yo...? —Maka estaba horrorizada, Soul apartó la mirada.

—Lo siento.

—Sal de mi cuarto.

Soul no dijo nada, se levantó y se fue, dejando la puerta junta detrás.

Maka no sabía como reaccionar, a los segundos de haberlo echado se arrepintió. No quería estar sola... Sola con sus pensamientos. Maka se había topado muchas veces con ese conejo, lo cual implica que se había topado muchas veces con Soul. Soul la conocía desde hace mucho, pero para Maka era una persona nueva.

...Si bien era cierto que le parecía algo familiar.

¿Acaso lo había conocido cuando estuvo 'vivo'? ¿Se habrán visto y ella no lo recordaba?

"Cuando alguien logra volver de Death City la gente olvida el periodo en que estuvieron ausentes."

Y si Maka había olvidado el periodo en que Soul... ¿Estuvo vivo?

Eso explicaría porqué él la trataba así. Como si preguntara cosas que debiera saber. Como si a ella la conociera lo suficiente como para contarle detalles personales de sí mismo.

¿Acaso...?

Maka se levantó, no podía permitirse divagar más de la cuenta, su mente podría llevarla a cualquier lado.

¿Y si fueron amigos...?

Maka se ruborizó levemente, su pecho, ahí donde su corazón ya no latía, se sentía tremendamente cálido.

_Amigos._

Ella no tenía amigos cuando estaba viva. Casi ninguno.

_Casi_.

Salió de su cuarto y se encontró con un Soul perdido en algún punto en la pared. En su mano tenia un vaso con leche, no parecía haber tomado ni un sorbo.

—¿Soul?

El chico pegó un salto, miró a Maka algo avergonzado.

—Lamento no haberte dicho lo de el conejo... no creí que lo verías.

—Es tu alma, ¿verdad? ¿Porqué puedo verlo?

Soul murmuró algo, pero Maka no pudo oírlo.

—¿Qué dices?

—Nada, nada.

Maka se sentó a su lado, los dos se mantuvieron en silencio.

—¿Porqué quisiste ser mi compañero?

—Porque me agradas —se le escapó una de sus sonrisas de estilo-tiburón—. Y porque... quiero devolverte a tu mundo.

Su mirada color carmín se encontró con la de ella. Maka se cohibió, pero Soul se veía serio. Por primera vez, Maka tuvo la sensación de que Soul era más maduro de lo que aparentaba.

—Y también... quiero protegerte.

El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco.

—No necesito que me protejas... —el carmín se posó en sus mejillas. Odiaba sentirse indefensa, tal y como se estaba sintiendo ahora. Lo peor era que él estaba siendo amable, cosa a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

—¿Ah, no? —volvió a su tono burlón—. Te desmayaste en la escalera.

—Oh, cállate —Maka soltó un bufido.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo? Aún estás un poco pálida.

—Soul, puedo cuidarme sola.

—Aún así. Yo también quiero cuidarte.

Soul empezaba a darse cuenta que actuar de esa forma dejaba vulnerable a su técnico, y ese lado sumiso le estaba empezando a... agradar.

_podría acostumbrarme_, pensó.

Maka infló las mejillas, se sentía indignada. Se levantó y se encerró en su cuarto.

¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué podía llegar e insultarla de esa manera?

—Tsubaki... —Black Star estaba acostado en su sillón mirando el techo, su arma estaba leyendo una revista para tejer.

—¿Dime?

—¿Quieres que volvamos?

Su arma no entendió a que se refería en un principio.

—Llevamos mucho tiempo acá... Estamos acostumbrados el uno al otro —Tsubaki sonrió—, pero aún así, tú tenías vida, y me gustaría devolvértela.

—Black Star... tu sabes que no me queda nadie vivo... Solo es a ti a quien tengo, y no estas precisamente vivo tampoco.

—No hay nadie de mi familia vivo tampoco... —Black suspiró—, qué tal si... —Tsubaki dejó la revista a un lado para prestarle más atención—, ¿Qué tal si nos esforzamos, y al volver vivimos juntos?

—¿E-eh?

Black Star miró a Tsubaki seriamente, la chica se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello. Llevaba mucho tiempo con Black, el suficiente como para enamorarse discretamente.

—Ya no seremos técnico y arma, pero podemos ser compañeros de todas maneras. Y ya que ni tu ni yo tenemos a donde ir... —Black rió—, ¿Le harías el honor a tu Dios de vivir con él en un futuro?

Tsubaki no sabia si estaba jugando con ella o lo decía en serio. Tampoco sabia si era alguna especie de confesión o lo decía en plan de amigos.

—Acepto —le respondió gustosa.

—¡Yahooo! —Black Star se levantó de un golpe y dio vueltas por el departamento, luego se acercó a Tsubaki y besó su mejilla. Era un gesto nuevo, más íntimo. No era un beso de pareja, pero Black Star le daba casi el mismo significado.

Cuando Soul y Maka salieron hacia el Shibusen, el conejo rondaba cerca. Maka se veía incómoda.

—¿Cuando tiempo más nos seguirá?

—No lo sé, hace su voluntad. Y parece que le gusta rondar cerca tuyo.

Maka bufó.

—Pues a mi no me gusta tenerlo cerca —Soul soltó una risita por su comentario—. Oye Soul... —Maka se puso seria.

—¿Hm?

—El conejo estaba cuando yo me desmaye en la calle... —Soul la miró con sus ojos carmesí—. ¿Supiste donde estaba porque el conejo también estaba ahí?

—Sí —suspiró—. No te lo había podido contar porque no sabía si lo veías o no... Se supone que no.

—¿Entonces porque lo veo?

—Ehh... mmm... —Soul empezó a rehuir el tema, Maka dio un paso hacia él, Soul retrocedió. Aún cuando el alvino era más alto que ella.

—Anda, dime.

—Esto... verás...

—¡Hola chicos! —Black Star los interrupió, Soul suspiró aliviado.

—Hola Black —Soul huyó de su técnico y chocó palmas con el peliazul.

—Hola Tsubaki —le saludó Maka, la chica pelinegra le sonrió en respuesta.

—¿De qué hablaban? —preguntó el chico estrella—. Se les veía... muy pegaditos —soltó una risita.

—¿Pegaditos..? —Maka vio la imagen en su mente, y al tratar de intimidar a Soul para forzar la respuesta habia acabo de puntillas tratando de mirar al chico a los ojos. Si no hubieran llegado posiblemente se habría caído encima de él. Suspiró con un leve rubor en sus mejillas—. Oh, cállate. Intento de Dios.

Black Star se quedó de una pieza con ese insulto, luego fue a lloriquearle a Tsubaki.

—Tsubaaaaaki... Soy un Dios de verdad... ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí. Ya deja de llorar, me estas mojando la blusa...

—Uy, le diste donde más le duele —sonrió Soul—. ¿Vamos?

Soul y Maka siguieron caminando, dejando a el par detrás, el cual rápidamente se apresuró para alcanzarlos.

La última campana tocó, y las clases se dieron por finalizadas.

—Soul, me adelantaré a casa, ¿ya?

—¿Segura? —Soul había quedado de jugar un partido de basket con Black y Kid por los no-tan-viejos tiempos—. Si quieres lo pospongo y...

—No te preocupes, llegaré bien.

Soul iba a protestar nuevamente, pero Maka lo miró con cara de "Abres la boca y te pego."

De vuelta se vino con Tsubaki conversando animadamente.

—Soul se preocupa mucho por ti, ¿no? —le sonrió—. Es curioso, ya que el es extremadamente frío con el resto de las chicas de la escuela.

—¿En serio? Conmigo ha sido... bastante... cálido.

Pero si miraba en retrospectiva era cierto, en primera instancia Soul había sido bastante frío con ella, sin contar que también era... oscuro. Ahora se le veía más alegre.

—Me da la sensación de que se está ablandando un poco. Incluso Black Star me lo comentó ayer, y eso que él no se da cuenta de nada —al recordar la proposición de Black que también había sido ayer, se ruborizó.

—Anda, te has puesto toda roja con solo pensar en él.

—¡N-no es cierto!

—Ahora estás más roja.

Maka rió un poquito y Tsubaki consiguió cambiar el tema, luego se separaron en una esquina y Maka siguió sola.

No había rastro de el conejo por ningún lado, cosa que alivió a Maka. Aún le era imposible no asociarlo a su muerte. Y le era más fácil sobrellevarlo con Soul al lado.

¿Habrá sido cierto lo que Tsubaki le dijo? Que desde que ella llegó Soul estaba más blando.

¿Era ella la causante? ¿O era una simple coincidencia?

Al llegar a su edificio se topó con un obstáculo a la entrada.

Había un gato morado acurrucado a un lado de la puerta, cuando Maka la miró se levantó en seguida y miró a la pelicenizo.

—Miaoooow —maulló el gato (que realmente era una gata), avanzó hacia Maka y se acurruco en su pierna.

—Lo lamento, pero no me gustan los gatos... —Maka trató de avanzar pero la gata se ponía delante de ella—. Anda, no lo hagas más difícil...

La gata le enseñó el cuello, en el tenía una plaquita. Maka la cogió y leyó el nombre.

_Blair._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y<strong>eeeeesh. Momento de Black Star x Tsubaki **(?)**_

_**¡E**spero que les haya gustad**o!**_

_**D**ecidí que... como me deprimo con poquitos reviùs, si no consigo **ocho** reviews mínimo ni me pensaré en escribir la conti ;c solo para mi autoestima ;^; y tampoco quiero que pongan cualquier cosa y repitan el mismo review varias veces, realmente quiero saber que les pareció._

__**A**demas... **¡C**ada reviù hace que Maka esté un pelín más cerca de ser la **novia** de Soul**!**__

__**Nota**: Subí un fic por San Valentín, llamado **Frío**, también uno de Naruto por si les gusta, se llama **Días Grises. **Cada uno SoMa y NaruHina correspondientemente -fin espacio publicitario(?)-__

**Listening**__; el vacío que hace mi cabeza cuando es muy tarde(?) y los restos de One more night de Maroon 5 y Lento de Julieta Venegas que quedaron, onda, orbitando en mis orejas xd.__

__**¡G**aooooowwww**!**__

__**H**ime-ch**ii**.__


	10. IX

_**¡O**I!_

_**H**allo._

_**T**ardé un mes esta vez -**p**egarse un tir**o**-, la verdad me costó MUCHO escribir este capítulo, entré a clases la ante pasada y he tenido una cantidad de pruebas que realmente es estúpida. Sumándole a eso que estoy a un año de la universidad y por acá las notas cuentan. Así que puede que me tarde tanto como ahora en actualizar._

_**S**IN **E**MBARGO, haré mi mayor esfuerzo por traerles los capítulos bien interesantes para que la espera valga la pena._

_**¡W**OW! 23 R**W!** ¡No saben lo feliz que me hacen! Podría haber tardado más de no ser por sus reviùs que me inspiraron un montón :3_

_**¡G**racias a todos! En estos momentos no tengo tiempo para contestarles ya que tengo examen mañana y aún no termino de estudiar, pero sepan de todo corazón que se los agradezco. También agradezco a los que me agregan a favoritos y todas esos lindos gestos silenciosos c:_

_**B**ien, ahora vamos con lo importante._

_**S**oul Eater no me pertenece, la historia es mía y sólo mía de mí(?)_

_**D**isfruten, de el capítulo nueve._

_**Y** disfruten, de el terror que escapa de aquellos ojos jades._

* * *

><p><span>IX<span>

—No, no, y no, Maka —Soul miró a la gata como pocos amigos. La bola de pelos morada ronroneó contra él.

—Vale, pero has que se vaya, yo no lo logro.

Soul tomó a la gata del pellejo y la dejó fuera de la puerta.

—¿Ves? Así de fácil.

—Valee... —Maka ya lo había intentado y la gata volvía a entrar.

Soul fue a la cocina y tomó leche directo de la caja sin que su técnico se diera cuenta, ya que se molestaba. Tomo aire entre sorbo y sorbo y se percató de la bola morada que lo observaba a su lado.

—¡Pero qué...! —la gata le maulló de vuelta.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Maka llegó a la cocina, miró a Soul, a la gata y luego su atención se centró en la caja de leche en su mano.

—Ehh...

—Cuantas veces te he dicho que no se bebe de la boquilla... —Maka tomó un libro que estaba en la mesa (el cual Soul sinceramente no había visto), y miró a su arma con odio.

—No... Maka... eh, yo... —la gata se enredó entre sus piernas, causándole al chico cosquillas, la leche se escapó de sus manos y aterrizó en el suelo. La furia de la técnico se multiplicó por diez, mientras la gata lamía tranquilamente el charco de leche ignorando la catástrofe que estaba por ocurrir.

Soul caminó hacia atrás en un intento de huir, y Maka dio pasos hacia adelante, Soul siguió retrocediendo hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba acorralado.

—Maka... ¡Chop!

Cuando el pobre chico cayó al suelo, la rubia se retiró a su cuarto indignada y con la frente en alto, dejando a Soul con un pequeño río de sangre manchando el bello parquet.

La puerta de su pieza se cerró con fuerza justo después de que la gata se colara en su cuarto.

—Anda... Blair... —la gata le maulló en respuesta—. Fuera, fuera.

La gata se rehusó, y lo demostró al acomodarse en la cama de Maka.

La chica bufó, salió de su cuarto olvidando la situación y se encontró de frente con Soul.

—Eso no fue para nada cool —señaló el hueco en su cabeza, la chica rió nerviosa tratando de huir.

* * *

><p>—Anda, Maka, esperame... —Soul trataba de seguirle el ritmo a su técnica que iba prácticamente trotando, quería llegar al Shibusen rápido para coger una misión.<p>

—¡Apúrate! Si logramos las almas suficientes podré volver a mi mundo... —A la mañana siguiente luego de que la gata Blair se colara a su casa, Maka había soñado con su madre que la llamaba con mucha urgencia. Despertó alterada extrañándola muchísimo.

—Yo también volvería, y no me siento particularmente entusiasmado. No tengo nada allá, y nada de gran valor acá tampoco.

Soul hizo el ademán de decir algo más, miró a Maka por un largo rato, abrió la boca un par de veces y la volvió a cerrar.

—¿Eh?

—Nada.

Siguieron caminando, el chico estrella iba muy metido en una conversación con su arma algunos metros más adelante.

—¡Black! —le gritó Soul al chico, el cual no le escuchó. Miró a Maka de reojo, la chica miraba el piso un tanto incómoda—. ¡Blaaaack!

Maka miraba el piso al caminar, tratando de averiguar que le había querido decir su arma, era difícil saber que había en su cabeza, ante cada cosa tan solo sonreía mostrando esos dientes de tiburón tan característicos que tenía.

Cuando el chico estrella se percató de la presencia de su amigo lo saludó amistoso, mientras soltaba carcajadas.

—Sordo, te llamaba y te llamaba y ni te enteraste.

—Es que mi grandeza te opaca, ni Tsubaki te oía —volvió a reír estrepitosamente. Soul bufó.

—Maka, cierto que... —la chica miraba el piso muy concentrada, iba varios pasos atrás, Tsubaki la acompañaba pero no conversaban. La pelinegra sonreía—. ¿Eh? ¿Maka?

Tsubaki la remeció un poco, trayendo a la chica de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás bien? —Soul la analizó con la mirada.

—Claro —Soul alzó una ceja sin creerle, pero la mirada perdida de Maka le dijo que debía esperar. Decidió restarle importancia.

Cuando Maka estuvo finalmente frente a las misiones que podían tomar no lograba decidirse por ninguna, en vista de su inexperiencia le era difícil saber de qué iba cada una. Finalmente el albino escogió por su técnico cuando su paciencia se agotó.

La misión consistía en cazar a un asesino que atacaba en una ciudad cercana, sus principales víctimas eran parejas. Era incontable la cantidad de gente que había asesinado.

Maka, con un poco más de control sobre su nueva arma logró cumplir la misión con éxito, recibiendo felicitaciones por parte de su amiga Tsubaki, su padre, y el Dios de la muerte.

De camino a casa, Maka estaba nuevamente agotada, si bien esta vez tuvo menos dificultades para llegar al departamento, Soul al contrario parecía mucho más acostumbrado al agotamiento, pero claro, era Maka quien cargaba con el increíble peso de él en su forma de guadaña.

Iba a ser largo el camino para volver a su mundo, pero la chica estaba dispuesta a recorrerlo.

Al llegar a casa Maka estaba echa polvo, pero aún así tenía ánimos para hacer la cena, Soul la miró sorprendido desde el sillón.

—Vaya, antes no eras tan activa...

_Antes._

—¿Dijiste algo, Soul? —se escuchó la voz de su técnico desde la cocina.

—¡Nada! —se apresuró a negar.

* * *

><p>—¡Ya es hora de irnos! —gritó Tsubaki desde el comedor, mientras armaba un pequeño bolso con sus utensilios personales y algunas armas.<p>

Black Star y ella irían en una misión más larga de lo común, para poder obtener más almas en una sola ocasión, el chico Estrella estaba tomándose en serio su promesa con su arma. Al darse cuenta, un bello rubor se posó en las mejillas de la dulce Tsubaki.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó el chico, asomando la cabeza por su puerta y sonriendo enérgicamente a la chica.

—¡Rápido o llegaremos tarde!

—¡Soy quien superará a Dios! No tendrán problemas en esperar.

Ella sonrió mientras cerraba el bolso, Black Star salió de su cuarto con una maleta más grande que la de la chica.

—¡Listo!

—Anda, vamos.

Death City era técnicamente una dimensión paralela a _la vida real_, por lo que ocupaba el mismo espacio físico que todo el mundo. Había una Italia, un Estados Unidos, una Inglaterra. Y una Francia.

Salieron de casa y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos. Emprendieron rumbo hacia el aeropuerto con destino a Francia, donde era su misión. Estarían fuera unos cuatro o cinco días. Una de las almas que debían cazar estaba en París.

Y París, era la ciudad del Amor.

* * *

><p>—¿Estás segura que quieres tomar una misión enseguida?<p>

Maka estaba empecinada con conseguir su meta rápido, no quería esperar para recuperarse, quería regresar.

—Sí, sí.

Para la siguiente misión debían ir a las afueras de Death City, y cazar a un doctor que mataba a la gente mientras operaba para comerse sus almas.

Soul no insistió y partieron rumbo a la misión, Maka se notaba un poco cansada pero no lo suficiente como para rendirse, Soul la miró de reojo buscando algo que le permitiera llevarsela devuelta a casa como excusa. Nada, su determinación era inquebrantable.

Subieron a la moto del albino, una de las poca propiedades que habia conservado luego de vivir con sus padres debido a su utilidad. Además le hacían verse cool.

La chica se afirmó con fuerza de el torso de su arma, le tenía miedo a las motos, podían volcarse con facilidad, pero Soul no parecía tener miedo alguno. Aquella seguridad rápidamente tocó el alma de Maka, dándole una sensación de calidéz y tranquilidad.

Una vez que llegaron, ambos se bajaron de la motocicleta, la chica estaba algo pálida, pero cuando Soul iba a protestar la mirada de su técnico le advirtió que era mejor callar.

Entraron a un hospital vacía, donde, según Shinigami-sama, estaría escondido el vil cirujano. Maka estaba atenta a cada movimiento o sonido que pudiera sentir viniendo de cualquiera de los pasillos. Habia una cantidad incontable.

Ambos estaban espalda con espalda esperando alguna reacción de parte de su presa que les dijera donde debían atacar.

El doctór apareció de entre las sombras y atacó a Maka, la chica, que no alcanzó a reaccionar se quedó petrificada en su lugar. Soul la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí para evitar el ataque. Maka logró volver en sí.

—¡Oi! ¡Despierta!

Soul se transformó en guadaña y la chica lo atrapó, aún un poco perdida. El cirujano arremetió contra ellos y Maka logró bloquear el ataque. Pero no el que le siguió a ese. Y puño impactó contra su frágil cuerpo, como consecuencia impactó contra una de las paredes blancas. El aire escapó de los pulmones de Maka.

—¡Maka! —gritó Soul volviendo a su forma humana en frente de su técnico, su brazo se convirtió en la hoja de una guadaña en un intento por proteger a la chica.

Maka tosió, intentó levantarse pero fue inútil. Su cuerpo estaba cansado y el ataque había sido muy fuerte para ella, que recién empezaba.

Soul hizo lo posible por evitar que los ataques llegaran a Maka. El hombre luchaba con un cuchillo pequeño pero con mucho filo, el cual rozó el hombro de Soul, cortando a través de la tela. Para luego atravesar su piel.

Soul apretó los dientes ignorando el dolor.

—¡Soul! —Maka estaba consciente, más su cuerpo no se movía. Vio la sangre fluyendo de la herida y su corazón palpitó con más fuerza, el miedo la envolvió.

—¡No te preocupes! —le gritó el, mientras repelía otro ataque. La chica se levantó como pudo, sin embargo su cuerpo se tambaleaba. El doctor aprovechó esa oportunidad para atacar a la Técnico.

La secuencia de imágenes fue rapidísima a los ojos cansados de Maka, el cuchillo se dirigía hacia ella, Soul saltó en frente para recibirlo por su técnica, el cuchillo se encajó a un lado de su abdomen. El chico gritó de dolor y cayó en el suelo, se levantó de inmediato.

Mientras el asesino salía de su trance al ver tal escena, el chico guadaña aprovechó para atacar desde abajo, partiéndolo en dos.

Su alma quedó flotando sobre el suelo, mientras Soul caía directo hacia el sucio mármol. Rápidamente la sangre que había en su ropa se extendió, Maka corrió en su auxilio.

—¡Dios! —se arrodilló a su lado y lo miró a los ojos. El chico le sonrió torcidamente.

—Ah... eso no fue cool... —dijo, para que luego una mueca reemplazara su mirada, apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Maka rápidamente se deshizo de la chaqueta de Soul, y subió su camiseta a la altura de la herida. Era mucha la sangre que emanaba de la ésta, y el corte en su brazo no parecía ir mejor. El chico comenzó a cerrar los ojos siendo tragado por el repentino sueño que tenía, lo último que vio fue a Maka, su técnico, y la desesperación que en sus ojos se reflejaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>M<strong>omento bonito de **BSXT**, me estoy acostumbrando c:_

_**¡Y** bien! ¿Les gustó? Si quieren que ocurra algo me lo dejan en su RW para ver como lo incluyo, cada idea es **úuuu**til._

_**S**o... **¡C**ada reviù hace que Maka esté un pelín más cerca de ser la **novia** de Soul**!**_

_**Y** conste que ahora se está empezando a notar, eh..._

_**L**istening; actually estoy viendo una película de **Nany McPhee**, jeje. En la TV._

_**¡G**AAAAOOOOWW!_

_**H**ime-c**hi**i._


	11. X

_**¡H**allo**!**_

_**O**h, yeah. No tardé un mes **(?)** A pesar de los pocos reviews que tuve... snif (?) Pero bueno, al menos tuve alguno, por lo que agradecimientos para...:_

_**M**aka death; ¡Bienvenida! ojalá te guste harto el fic c:. **C**atita-edwin; yo a ti te adoro, siempre me dejas review(?) y bueno, la primera idea de Soma no me pareció, es muy cliché Dx peeero me encantó la BSXT, la usaré pronto c: posiblemente en el próximo capítulo, ¡disfruta!. **C**irceAlbina; ¡Ya actualicé! Gracias por tu review!. **lola**evansvampire; holu Alondra :3 gracias por el reviù **! ojalá te guste esteee. **D**amila-MoonNight; Graaaacias! que bueno que hayas continuado leyendolo! ojalá te guste este capi ;3. **F**raches; aquí el siguiente capítulo, disfrútalo ;3._

_**Y**... eso ha sido todo._

_**D**isfruten de el d**é**cimo capítulo. (wow, el diez)_

_**Y** disfruten de la tensión en el ambiente._

* * *

><p><span>X<span>

Maka corría detrás de la camilla en la cual Soul reposaba, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, ocultando su mirada carmesí.

Las enfermeras hacían todo lo que estaba en sus manos para mantenerlo estable, pero había perdido mucha sangre aún cuando su técnico había intentado detener el sangrado con algo parecido a un torniquete.

La mano de Soul que ella mantenía entre las suyas estaba fría, con cada segundo que pasaba ella se alteraba más.

Nunca nadie había se había arriesgado por Maka de la manera en que Soul lo había echo ese día, aún estaba en shock. No lo quería sufriendo, ni sangrando. Mucho menos al borde de la muerte.

Era verdad que el chico le inspiraba miedo en un principio, pero desde que eran compañeros él había sido sincero con ella, se negaba a perder a alguien tan importante en esos momentos.

Maka estaba sola, y solo con Soul se sentía protegida en un mundo extraño. Sólo ahora se había dado cuenta, ya que no se había detenido a pensar en ello ya que habían estado entre una misión y otra.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, Soul era un gran amigo. No importa las coincidencias raras con las que estuviera relacionado, él cuidaba de ella, nadie además de él era capaz de hacer algo así.

Si lo perdiera... si lo perdiera...

Por lo que sabía, morir en este limbo significaba fallar. Por ende, no hay ninguna posibilidad para volver nunca más.

Las enfermeras entraron en una sala donde el doctor esperaba, una de ellas se encargó de decirle a Maka que lo único que podía hacer ahora era dejar a Soul a manos de el doctor.

Esperar sin poder hacer nada tan solo la dejaba peor. No quería tener que pensar, porque sin duda sus miedos y sentimientos la traicionarían y el terror invadiría su alma.

El sillón en el que estuvo sentada por las próximas horas era lo más cercano a una cama que había, le recomendaron ir a casa a esperar que la llamaran con noticias, pero Maka no quería alejarse del quirófano ni de Soul.

No quería volver a casa sola.

Entonces recordó algo: la mitad de el alma de Soul estaba en ese cuerpo, y la otra parte estaba en el conejo. Si a Soul le ocurría algo —Maka rezó porque Shinigami-sama no lo quisiera así—, ¿a donde iría su alma? Porque ambas partes habían sido separadas para que Soul pudiera existir de manera normal en ese mundo, pero en caso de que una parte muriera, ¿No quedaría todo como era debido?

Se levantó, pasarían varias horas antes de que Soul saliera del quirófano, su estado había sido estabilizado y Maka tenía una duda. La única forma de saber era ir directo hacia el fundador del Shibusen. Aún cuando eran las dos de la mañana.

Mientras salía del hospital, se topó con Death the Kid. Algo extremadamente raro para la hora que era. Iba junto a las pistolas gemelas.

—Mi padre quiere verte —el chico miró a Maka serio, luego su expresión se relajo y alargó un brazo hacia la chica, apretó su hombro—. Lamento lo de Soul, son gajes del oficio, ya verás como todo sale bien.

—¡Bien! —secundó Patty.

Maka les agradeció con la mirada.

Era obvio que Kid sabría lo ocurrido, ya que la única manera en la que Maka había pensado para salvar a Soul fue escribir el número que contactaba con Shinigami en una de las ventanas, lo peor era que cuando escribió el 42-42-564 sus manos tenían sangre de Soul en cada poro. Recordaba la sensación, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar que tendría que hacer todo el recorrido hasta el Shibusen sola, y con la sensación de la sangre tibia de Soul sobre sus manos.

—Te acompañaremos, no sería adecuado que caminaras sola a esta hora —Liz le sonrió, luego le extendió algo que había encontrado en su bolso—. Ten, un chocolate para los nervios.

* * *

><p>—Shinigami-sama —pronunció Maka al poner un pie dentro de la Death Room.<p>

—Hola, hola —saludó el Dios de la muerte alegremente— Supe lo ocurrido con Soul...

—Necesito hacerle una pregunta —le cortó ella, la duda le carcomía por dentro.

—Dime, dime, Maka-chan.

—¿Qué ocurrirá si Soul...? —no pudo pronunciar lo que seguía, su cuerpo tembló, la soledad le asustaba de una manera increíble, sobretodo ahora que sabía lo que era estar acompañada—. ¿Que pasará con el resto de su alma que no está en su cuerpo?

El Shinigami meditó sus palabras por lo que para Maka fueron segundos eternos.

—Si lo que quieres saber es si es inmortal o algo parecido, lamento decirte que no. Ya que el alma de Soul fue partida en dos, es cierto que hubo un tiempo en que perteneció a tu arma, pero ahora tiene su propia capacidad de discernimiento, y como creo que ya has notado. Tiene la figura de un conejo con características parecidas a Soul.

—Si decide por si mismo, ¿Porqué me ha seguido? Estoy segura que no es coincidencia.

El shinigami también había notado aquello.

—¿Has escuchado que el corazón tiene memoria? Esa frase hace referencia a los sentimientos o a las experiencias. Bueno, es algo similar con las almas. Estas tienen un código, el cual coincide con el de un grupo de almas. Este grupo de almas siempre viaja junto. Esa podría ser una razón de porqué el alma de el conejo, que a la vez es el alma de Soul, te busca, ya que te reconoce como algo familiar.

Entonces, Maka había estado ligada con Soul en algún sentido, posiblemente en otra vida.

Pero aún así, el objetivo de aquel conejo había sido matarla, objetivo completamente contrario para Soul, ya que éste había demostrado una fuerte determinación en protegerla.

Si ambas almas era dos caras de la misma moneda, ¿Porqué intentaban cosas totalmente contrarias?

—Una última cosa... Si el conejo decidió adoptar esa apariencia, ¿Podría cambiar de apariencia, ya que no es la real?

—Si su determinación es firme, sí.

* * *

><p>—Tsubaki... ¿Estás segura que no quieres ir a ver la torre Eiffel?<p>

—Sí, segura Black.

El chico estrella llevaba todo el día queriendo salir, pero cuando Tsubaki le indicaba que podía salir a dar una vuelta solo, el chico se negaba rotundamente. Alegando que sería muy poco-de-un-dios dejarla a ella sola en el hotel.

Ya habían completado la mitad de las misiones, un récord tomando en cuenta que se trataba de Black Star, alguien escandaloso que encontraba más importante alardear de si mismo que asesinar almas corruptas.

—¿Y que tal ir a comer una pizza?

—Podríamos pedir una por teléfono.

El chico estaba al borde de sacarse el cabello. Se sentía como un mono encerrado en una jaula. Y ciertamente se parecía a uno.

El joven Estrella se apoyó en el borde de la ventana y miró hacia afuera, ya había caído la noche y el ambiente estaba sumamente relajante. Perfecto para salir a caminar o simplemente para charlar.

Pero afuera. No encerrados en un hotel.

Unas luces brillaron un poco más allá de la vista que tenían de la torre Eiffel.

La chica se asomó por la ventana para hacerle compañía, y al igual que él vio las destellantes luces a lo lejos.

—¿Acaso eso es...?

—¡Es un parque de diversiones! —los ojos de la chica brillaron intensamente.

Black Star rió, Tsubaki era una chica extremadamente culta, y él lo sabía de antemano. Aún así, a la chica le llamaba la atención más un parque de diversiones que la famosa Torre Eiffel. Según ella porque la había conocido en _vida._

—¿Quieres que vayamos?

—¡Vale!

* * *

><p>Cuando Soul despertó, Maka estaba dormida a un lado suyo.<p>

Al tratar de acomodarse un intenso dolor atravesó todo su cuerpo. Su quejido despertó a la chica.

—¿Soul...? —refregó sus ojos, y al ver al chico sonriéndole de manera _cool_ no pudo evitar abrazarlo efusivamente.

—¡Auch! —se quejó nuevamente el chico, sin embargo le correspondió el abrazo.

_Hace mucho que no la abrazaba así._

Disfrutó el abrazo por el tiempo que duró. Realmente le aliviaba ver a la chica en una pieza.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te duele nada? —la chica lo miró desde todos los ángulos.

—Agh... Si me mueves así sí duele...

Maka se disculpó al tiempo que Stein entraba a la habitación. Él lo había operado ya que trabajaba como cirujano por la falta de doctores en Death City.

—Si Spirit llega y los ve... —miró a los dos chicos, Maka lo abrazaba. Su vista se centró en Soul mientras le daba su más sentido pésame—, así que Maka, déjalo reposar un poco.

La chica se alejó un poco avergonzada.

—Ahora, a lo que vine, además de darles un reporte por la condición de Soul, la cual es bastante positiva, ya que la herida si bien dejará marca, no tendrá problemas en cerrar con algunos días en reposo —Maka sonrió aliviada—. El otro punto es que, me he dado cuenta de la cantidad de misiones que están haciendo, y quiero que se den cuenta que esto —señalo a Soul—. Es una consecuencia de ello, y la próxima vez puede que no tengan tanta suerte. En vista de que está claro que quieren volver y rehacer sus vidas desde donde las dejaron, tan solo quiero hacerles una pregunta; ¿Por qué? ¿Qué harán una vez _vivos_?

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡T<strong>adá**!**_

_**D**isculpen faltas de ortografía y derivados, el calor me derritió el cerebro._

_**S**o... **¡C**ada reviù hace que Maka esté un pelín más cerca de ser la **novia** de Soul**!**_

_**Y** lo cumpliré, los reviews realmente ayudan, y si Maka y Soul se alejan **mís**ticamente en el próximo capítulo y aquello coincide con onda, muy pocos reviews, será su culpa e_e (sí, los estoy amena**zan**do, si tengo tan poquitos como en este capítulo juro que no actualizo e.**é**)_

_**L**istening; I will Stay — We are **the** fallen._

_**¡G**aaao**ooo**oww**w!**_

_**H**ime-**chii**._


	12. XI

_**¡H**allo!_

_**¿C**omo están?_

_**O**MG, **14** reviews, estoy volando en nubes rosas... **(?)**_

_**M**uch**íii**simas gracias a; **N**alu y Sasusaku, **A**nazoy23, **k** , **S**oulxmaka1234fan, **D**amila-moonNight, **C**ata-Chan1, **M**ary Mitsukini (Maaary ****** you're back -hearts-), **l**olaevansvampire (**si**, había droga en tu agua...(?), **Y**ami Krismiya, **T**heSaku, **M**aka Death, **A**lice59, **R**oseOkumura (x2 xdd). _

_**E**stoy dando lo mejor de mi para no demorarme demasiado en traerles cada capítulo, además me complace anunciarles que éste ¡es un **tanto** más largo de lo habitual! Esta vez me pasé un poquito de una semana en actualizar ya que tuve unas cuantas pruebas a mitad y final de semana._

_**S**in más, los dejo con el capítulo._

_**Advertencia**; ligero/posible **OoC**, posibles errores de **re**dacción y ortografía.  
><em>

_**D**isfruten del capítulo once._

_**Y** disfruten de las divagaciones de una rubia._

* * *

><p><span><em>XI<em>

—¿Por qué? ¿No es obvio? Quiero mi vida de vuelta —la voz de Maka estaba llena de determinación.

—Lo sé, Maka. Pero, ¿Y Soul?

La mirada jade de la chica se posó en su arma. Era cierto, Soul pertenecía a ese lugar y aún así estaba tan empecinado en ayudarla, incluso arriesgando su vida. ¿Por qué?

La mirada escarlata de él rehuyó a Maka.

—Bueno... —el chico se rascó la nuca—. Tan sólo quiero probar cosas nuevas, estoy aburrido aquí.

—No es algo nuevo para ti.

Stein estaba a la defensiva, cosa que a Soul parecía tenerle sin cuidado. Estaba apoyado contra la cabecera de la cama en un intento por levantarse.

—Quiero vivir de nuevo con... _ella._

Soul no dijo a quien se refería, sin embargo Stein sí sabía quien era. Maka ignoraba completamente con quien Soul quería volver a vivir. Su corazón se encogió levemente, no lo había pensado hasta ahora pero con quien Soul más interactuaba era con Maka, y el hecho de pensar que había vivido con alguien más, alguien que además era una chica la decepcionaba un poco, ella nunca había vivido con nadie más que su madre, y en su infancia con su padre también. Y la primera vez que había compartido departamento con alguien y que le había confiado su intimidad de la manera en la que lo había empezado a hacer había sido con Soul.

Una mueca se dibujó en su rostro, Soul no se dio cuenta como su técnica lo miraba con desaprobación y algo de decepción.

Más tarde, cuando Tsubaki y Black volvieran les preguntaría qué sabían del tema.

—¿Acaso no es suficiente razón para volver?

Stein le bufó en respuesta y se fue.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvieron, no hablaron en el taxi (ya que Soul no estaba en condiciones de caminar todo de vuelta al edificio), tampoco al subir las escaleras ni al abrir la puerta de su casa. Mucho menos dentro del departamento. Maka cocinó y Soul se mantuvo en el sillón mirando hacia la televisión que estaba apagada.<p>

Maka fue la primera en romper la tensión.

—¿Como te sientes? —se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado mientras la preparaba algo de comer.

Soul se giró hacia ella, y la miró por largos minutos. Maka rehuyó a su mirada.

—Mejor.

—Así que... —su mirada se centró en la cicatriz que se mantenía oculta bajo su camiseta. Apretó los labios reprimiendo todo lo que quisiera decir. Por unos momentos había creído que esa cicatriz había sido por ella, pero era una mentira, era por alguien más, ella tan sólo era una herramienta para ayudarlo a llegar a su tan ansiado objetivo.

Cuando Shinigami le había dicho que el corazón tenía memoria creyó que tal vez ella y Soul habían estado unidos por algo importante, sin embargo ahora comprobaba que no era así.

—¿Así qué...? —Soul apartó un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro, Maka se alejó al sentirlo muy cerca.

—Nada —a esa corta distancia, Maka sintió algo magnético apretando su pecho.

Se levantó del sillón y volvió a la cocina, terminó de preparar la comida y se la dejó en la mesa, luego se encerró en su pieza.

Soul suspiró y se revolvió el cabello frustrado. Le era imposible aguantarse teniéndola tan cerca.

Claro que ella no lo sabía.

Pero tampoco lo entendería sí lo supiera.

* * *

><p>Black Star gruñó.<p>

Había un grupo de chicos que trataban de quitarle la atención de Tsubaki.

SU arma.

SUYA.

Pero parece que ellos no lo sabían.

Tan solo la había dejado unos segundos para ir a comprarle un algodón de azúcar. Y al volver habían un par de chicos preguntándole si necesitaba compañía, Tsubaki se veía pequeña entre todos ellos.

—¡Oigan! —Black Star llamó su atención desde un carrusel para estar más alto— ¡Ella viene conmigo!

Uno de ellos rió.

—¿Contigo, pequeñín?

Sintió su sangre hervir, Tsubaki era su arma y su amiga, y el era grande y superaría a los Dioses, no tenían ningún derecho de intervenir entre su relación técnico-arma.

¿Como se atrevían a decir que era pequeño? ¿Él?

Saltó desde donde estaba y quedó a un lado de el que le había llamado pequeño, el chico, que era más alto que él, rió dedicándole una mirada cargada de superioridad, cuando alzó un puño para golpear a Black este lo detuvo, y mucho más rápido que su atacante encajó su puño en su estómago. El poco aire que quedaba en los pulmones de aquel ligón había desaparecido.

Meterse con alguien como Black Star era algo bastante estúpido. Muy estúpido.

Cuando los otros chicos se lanzaron sobre Black, Tsubaki ahogó un grito lleno de temor, era cierto que Black Star era bueno en combates físicos pero eran dos contra uno, si no contaban al que acababa de golpear que ya se levantaba del suelo. Sin embargo Black Star se las arregló perfectamente sin recibir nada más que un par de golpes, nada grave. Mientras que los otros tres chicos se alejaron para no correr ningún riesgo mayor.

Tsubaki revisó a su técnico preocupada.

—¡Por qué hiciste eso! —le soltó luego de ver que todo estaba bien.

—¡Te estaban acosando! Es poco digno para alguien tan grande como yo que no reconozcan que su chica va acompañada.

—¿S-su chica? —los colores subieron al rostro de Tsubaki, Black Star le mostró su mejor y más brillante sonrisa, el corazón de la chica dio un salto.

—Anda, vamos a casa.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana, cuando Maka despertó, no tenía ganas de nada.<p>

Había dormido mal, tenía hambre y no estaba de buen humor.

No había escuchado a Soul pasear por el departamento en ningún momento así que asumió que seguiría dormido debido a las heridas.

Apoyó la espalda en la pared mientras seguía sentada en su cama, suspiró. Llevaba pensando mucho rato en muchas cosas, súbitamente todo su ánimo por hacer misiones había desaparecido. No solo por lo ocurrido con Soul (aunque para su gusto le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a un tema sin sentido, era _vida_ de Soul y hacía lo que quería con ella), si no que por las heridas de este mismo. Era obvio que no podían ir en misiones por un tiempo, cosa que también la deprimía.

En esos mismos instantes, sus pensamientos habían vuelto a Soul y a la chica misteriosa. Ciertamente era su culpa por nunca haberle preguntado porqué le ayudaba con tanta facilidad, era cierto que ahora eran técnico y arma, pero tal vez no tenían la misma meta.

O tal vez sí, ya que ambos querían volver a la _vida._

A pesar de que Soul la había protegido y se había sincerado con ella, al parecer lo hacía solamente por conveniencia, no porque Maka significara algo para él.

Pensar que Tsubaki le había metido en la cabeza que tal vez su arma tenía cierto interés en ella, y la boba se lo había creído.

Bufó con desagrado, ya le reclamaría cuando la viera.

Y nuevamente no dejaba de pensar en ello, se odió mucho por no sacarse a su arma de la cabeza. ¿Porqué le molestaba tanto? Mientras ella pudiera llegar a su meta el resto daba igual, ¿no?

Pero al parecer una parte de su persona no lo creía así, una parte creía que Soul hacía todo eso solo por ella, y no porque tuviera una meta propia.

¿Cuan egoista podía llegar a ser?

Un par de nudillos golpearon la puerta de Maka, la chica se sobresaltó, mientras se escuchaba la voz de Soul pidiendo permiso para entrar. En un principio la rubia no quiso contestar, quiso callarse y hacerse la dormida, pero sin preveerlo le permitió entrar.

El chico ya se había vestido y bañado, a diferencia de Maka que seguía con su pijama de frutillas rosa, los colores subieron levemente a su rostro cuando vio la burla que se asomaba por los ojos de su compañero, de no ser por el momento que se había tornado incómodo de seguro que la molestaba por el pijama y la acusaba de ser infantil.

Tomó una almohada y se cubrió con ella, seguía en la misma posición con la espalda contra la pared, su cuerpo se tensó un poco. No quería que Soul pensara que le debía explicaciones solo por que ella era su técnica, claro que no. No tenía porqué saber detalles de su vida privada, tal y como ella no estaba obligada a compartir detalles de su intimidad con él. Podían hacer lo que quisieran sin tener que darles explicaciones al otro.

Si bien eso no sonaba del todo bien para Maka, si por ejemplo, Soul saliera con alguien a ella le gustaría saberlo.

Pero claramente él no estaba dispuesto a decirselo, ya que no le había dicho que habia tenido novia hasta ese instante, y de no ser porque Stein le preguntó de seguro Maka no se entera.

—¿Necesitas algo? —Maka quería que su voz sonara dulce y tranquila, pero fue todo lo contrario, sonaba insegura y algo enojada. Soul se tensó un poquito al oírla, lo único que pasó por su cabeza era qué podía hacer para que su enojo se esfumara.

—Eh... —se rascó la cabeza—. Es que... como no te había visto en todo el día me preocupé.

Maka miró su reloj de mesa, eran cerca de las doce y un cuarto. Realmente llevaba más tiempo del estipulado en su pieza, y había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos e inquietudes que no había oído a Soul que había empezado a deambular por la casa en busca de comida. Y cuando el chico vio que su técnica no estaba levantado leyendo en el sillón o comiendo algo en la cocina se alteró un poco, ella era madrugadora.

—Estoy perfectamente bien, tan solo quiero estar sola —Maka quiso que con eso Soul entendiera que ese era el momento de irse.

Claramente, el chico no entendió ya que tomó la silla que Maka tenía en su escritorio para estudiar y se sentó en ella, cerca de la cama. Claramente entendió que Maka sentiría que invadía su espacio personal si se sentaba en la cama.

Pero tampoco era como si quisiera que se quedase.

Nuevamente su mirada se posó en la cicatriz que reposaba en su pecho, una esquina de la herida escapaba de la camiseta por su cuello, y luego de su cuello estaba su rostro. Y en ese rostro estaban esos brillantes ojos color sangre. Que más que temerles, ahora estaba acostumbrándose a ellos. A diferencia de los del conejo, los de Soul reflejaban paz, y protección. Le gustaban.

Rápidamente recordó que Soul solo la había protegido por la meta que tenía, la cual no estaba relacionada con ella. Sacudió la cabeza intentado olvidarlo y concentrarse en el hecho de que el chico estaba en su pieza, pero fue inútil. Su mente seguía divagando sobre su arma y todo lo sucedido.

Su corazón se encogió en su pecho al recordarlo, le había dado tantas vueltas al asunto durante la noche y en la mañana que cada vez que lo recordaba le dolía más y más.

Nunca nadie se había interesado por ella, y cuando finalmente alguien demostraba algún porcentaje de interés en su persona, resulta que no era más que una mentira, una fachada para que ambos pudieran llegar a una meta individual.

Y ella, que había empezado a preocuparse por Soul, a verlo como un amigo de verdad, se sentía devastada, y muy sola. Más aún con Tsubaki estando en Francia, si bien esta volvía al día siguiente.

¿Porqué Tsubaki y Black tenían una relación tan linda y dulce? Era cierto que lo suyo era más que una simple amistad, pero aún así era un vínculo envidiable. ¿Por qué ellos no tenían una relación igual, al menos en lo que era amistad?

Su mirada volvió a Soul, y cuando sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con aquel oscuro color rojo, su corazón se saltó un latido. Sintió como todo su pecho se apretaba. No sabía si eran los nervios o el dolor de sentirse sola.

—¿Maka?

—¿Hm?

—No me has contestado.

—¿A qué?

—¿No me estabas escuchando?

Negó con la cabeza, se sintió culpable.

—Perdón.

—Te decía que no te sintieras mal.

—¿Con respecto a qué?

¿Acaso Soul creía que ella se sentiría desplazada por la chica misteriosa o algo por el estilo? Bueno, era cierto, pero Soul no era lo suficientemente vanidoso y ególatra al estílo Black Star como para pensar en ello. Siquiera como una posibilidad.

—La... la herida —sus dedos se deslizara por la cicatriz que cruzaba de lado a lado su pecho.

Ah... eso... Tenía más sentido.

Se removió incómoda, sí se sentía mal por ello. Era una de las varias cosas que había pensado durante su insomnio nocturno. Pero se habría sentido aún peor si el caso fuera que se había puesto en peligro por ella, ya que no era así, era solamente porque todo sería más problemático si Maka moría, tendría que buscar un nuevo compañero. Era por eso, ¿cierto?

La incertidumbre se había apoderado de Maka por completo. Malditos pensamientos, maldito insomnio.

—Oh... de acuerdo... No lo haré.

Su respuesta había sido seca, dejando descolocado a Soul, el cual no había pensado ni por un segundo en todo lo que había pasado por la cabeza de su _meister._

Mientras la chica seguía con la cabeza en otro lado Soul se acercó discretamente.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Maka no le contestó, entonces Soul supo que sí ocurría algo.

—¿Maka? —la chica le miró sin realmente mirarlo— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te molesta?

El chico supo enseguida, por la mirada que le dedicó ella, que era su culpa de alguna manera. Algo le había dolido y él no se había percatado, frunció el ceño.

Cuando ella no contestó y se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, Soul se subió, de manera dificultosa a la cama, cerca de ella. Si movía un poco su mano llegaba a la de Maka.

Maka sentía una incomodidad estúpida por su sentir. Desde que estaba en Death City se había sentido importante, porque el chico más popular del Shibusen la había escogido como técnica, el técnico más revoltoso y la arma con mayor paciencia eran sus amigos, y el hijo del Shinigami y sus armas la apoyaban si era necesario. Tenía amigos, algo que antes no había tenido, y los pocos que recordaba, la habían dejado antes de que pudiera disfrutar lo que era estar acompañada.

Pero ahora se sentía extraña, Soul que tenía fama de solitario se había mostrado fuertemente atraído a Maka (no en un sentido amoroso, pero ella había tenido la sensación de que donde Maka estaba, Soul también), y ahora resulta que Maka había perdido contra una chica desconocida sin siquiera ser consciente de la pelea.

El pensar en todo eso causaba sentimientos raros en su interior, y no podía evitar preguntarse; ¿Porqué pensaba tanto en Soul? ¿Porqué le afectaba tanto? No podía dejar el tema, simplemente no podía.

Para cuando Maka volvió en sí, Soul estaba a su lado, con la espalda pegada a la pared, mirándola fijamente, una corta distancia los separaba.

—Maka... —las palabras quedaron en el aire, la mirada de Soul saltaba entre aquellos ojos jade y los rojizos labios de la chica. El corazón de Maka dejó de funcionar por un par de segundos.

—¿Sí? —no sabía si estaba asustada, al tenerlo a esa distancia, o si estaba ansiosa por saber cual sería su siguiente movimiento o pregunta. Esa presión magnética la apretó de nuevo.

Maka contuvo la respiración, cuando sintió el brazo de Soul apoyándose a un lado de su cadera encima de la cama, mientras éste se inclinaba, hasta que Maka pudo sentir su respiración sobre sus labios.

Nunca había dado un beso, o al menos eso recordaba.

Hasta que finalmente sintió sus labios.

* * *

><p><em><strong>S<strong>Í._

_**A**L FIN._

_**j**ashdvbkabs xd_

_**A**nd, se**ría**._

_**S**o... **¡C**ada reviù hace que Maka esté un pelín más cerca de ser la **novia** de Soul**!**_

_**Listening;** H**ero**es — All Time **Low.**_

_**¡G**aaaaooooow**!**_

_**H**ime-ch**ii**._


	13. XII

_**¡H**allo, chicos**!**_

_**¿Q**ué tal les va?_

_**U**n tanto tarde, pero mejor eso a que nunca! (suerte que no he pasado el mes), aquí les traigo el capitulo d**ooooo**ce~_

_**A**gradecimientos a toooodos por sus reviews, favoritos, follows y etc, son los mej**oooo**res!_

_**Peee**ro, quisiera **dedicarle** este capítulo a **TCHIni**, que se ha tomado la molestia de enviarme un MP para que no olvidara actualizar el fiic... este es para ti! (trate de alargarlo un poco, ojalá te guste :3)_

_**P**ero obvio que también se lo dedico a mis queridos; **Da**mila-MoonNight, **N**iixuiix, **A**nazoy23, **K** , **A**lice59, **Y**ami Krismiya, **M**aka Death, **R**oseOkumura y a los miles de reviews de **A**more**H**earts -**corazones** para ti y para todos-. ¡Sus reviews me ayudan a seguir escribiendo!_

_**A**sí que, para TCHIni y para todos... les dejo con el doceavo capítulo._

_**Y** disfruten, de los sentimientos enterrados._

* * *

><p><em><span>XII<span>_

Los segundos se volvieron eternos, prácticamente el tiempo se detuvo.

Y a la vez todo pasó tan rápido como el flash de una cámara.

Maka no estaba segura de si sus ojos se habían cerrado o los habían mantenido abiertos por la impresión.

Pero cuando finalmente fue consciente del tiempo pasado, Soul ya no estaba en su habitación. Sus labios se habían alejado de una manera tan misteriosa como cuando aparecieron frente a los rojizos de Maka.

Apoyó nuevamente su espalda contra la pared, durante la primera media hora no pensó en nada. En absolutamente nada.

Pero cuando su mente comenzó a computar, toda su persona explotó. Se conviritó en una bola de nervios rubia que temblaba de manera incesante en su habitación.

Sou la había besado.

Besado.

Dios.

¿Y la chica misteriosa?

¿Porqué la besaba a ella? ¿Qué tenía Maka?

Mientras los espasmos de temor se adueñaban de su cuerpo, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas debido a la impresión.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Lo que más le asustaba de toda la situación, era que no sabía cómo se sentía al respecto.

¿Debería estar indignada? ¿Enojada? ¿...Feliz?

Su corazón se inclinaba por la última, pero Maka no comprendía porqué. Nunca había pensado en Soul de manera romántica desde lo poco que lo conocía, y aún en ese momento no lo podía ver de aquella manera, pero algo dentro de los engranajes en su cabeza estaba girando distinto a los demás, sentía palabras en su mente escapandose por sus oídos antes de que pudiera entenderlas. Tenía un vacío gigante y no entendía porqué. Le faltaba una pieza en ese puzzle tan complicado y turbio.

Cuando Maka salió de su habitación, temblorosa y envuelta en una frazada, no había rastro de su Arma en la casa.

Había desaparecido una vez más.

Bufó, no sabía si estaba frustrada o aliviada.

En la cocina estaba su desayuno cocinado por Soul, se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa que luego reprimió al sentir que no era correcta.

Comió mientras trataba de alejar su mente de Soul, cosa bastante difícil ya que comía su comida.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, ya no podía contar las almas que habían recolectado con sus dedos. Sonrió con suficiencia, cada vez estaba más cerca de su meta, más cerca de volver. Usualmente en las misiones se topaban con más de algún ente alejado del camino del bien, por lo que de vez en cuando recolectaban más de lo esperado.

Dicho pensamiento la hizo volver a Soul. Él también volvería. ¿Qué haría a volver? Sintió una extraña sensación revolviéndose e en su pecho. No lograba entender nada. Estaba completamente confundida.

Para esa hora, Tsubaki y Black Star ya estaban nuevamente en Death City desempacando en casa. Felices pero agotados. Su relación había progresado un poquito más, Tsubaki tenía una brillante sonrisa que nadie podría borrar de su rostro.

Maka pensó en ir a verla, pero decidió que sería poco prudente ya que estaría cansada. Frustrada se escabulló nuevamente a su pieza.

¿Volvería a ver a Soul una vez que todo eso acabara?

Se sentía muy segura con él, nunca se había sentido así de protegida. Se sorprendió a si misma pensando que quería seguir sintiendo aquello aún después de que esa etapa terminara. Su corazón palpitó fuerte mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos de nuevo.

¿Por qué pensar en él le causaba tanto dolor? No lo entendía, su sola mención acumulaba mucho dolor y soledad en su pecho.

Pero eso era cuando él no estaba cerca, porque de ser de otra manera era una sensación contraria. Cálida y protectora.

¿Quien era Soul para ella? Maka sentía como la respuesta se escapaba. Estaba en algún punto de su memoria, sepultado bajo la arena de las playas que Maka visitaba siendo tan solo una pequeña niña.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de escarbar en sus memorias, buscando insistentemente aquel recuerdo faltante. La última pieza.

A su mente venían imágenes desordenadas, que juntas tan solo la confudían más.

Eran imágenes que no recordaba haber vivido. ¿Por qué estaban en su memoria entonces?

Soul estaba en muchos de sus recuerdos, en lugares que Maka recordaba haber visitado constantemente (cuando estaba viva).

Él y ella estaban a punto de tener una importante conversación.

* * *

><p>Mientras Tsubaki desempacaba tuvo la ocurrencia de ir a casa de Maka para contarle todo lo ocurrido. Sentía la emoción escapando por cada uno de sus poros.<p>

Cada vez que Black Star pasaba por fuera de su habitación, todo su cuerpo se tensaba y la respiración se le cortaba.

La noche anterior, al volver al hotel, Black Star la había besado. Alegando que de esa manera la dejarían de acechar los _cuervos _que la persiguieron en el parque de diversiones.

La chica se quedó de una pieza, con las mejillas de un rojo brillante bajo la luna parisína.

Por su lado, Black se sentía completamente grande. Era aún más que un dios. Lo era todo. Su mundo estaba completo. Su sonrisa de satisfacción, felicidad y suficiencia era gigante y le ocupaba todo el ancho de la cara. Black Star nunca había sido de aquellos que ocultaran su sentir.

Caminaba dando grandes zancadas y gritandole a todo aquel que pasara a su lado lo poco afortunado que era al lado de alguien tan grande como él.

Tsubaki tan solo miraba complice algunos pasos más atrás.

Tenía tantos deseos de contarle a Maka todo lo ocurrido en aquel viaje que a penas podía contenerse. Guardó todo apresuradamente y sin saber qué más hacer para calmar sus ansias recorrió la casa de pies a cabeza.

Black Star, que estaba sentado en el sillón viendo la tele, tenía una enorme sonrisa inamovible en su rostro mientras veía como su Arma paseaba nerviosamente por la casa. Tomaba algo, lo ponía al otro extremo de la habitación. Luego se iba. Pasaban los minutos y la chica volvía, tomaba el mismo objeto, lo colocaba nuevamente en su lugar inicial y se iba. Y así.

Cuando finalmente la chica se decidió a salir, Black Star le miró cariñoso, sorprendiendo a la chica, que a modo de huida se fue con las llaves en la mano balbuceando algo relacionado con Maka. En general sabía actuar con calma ante cualquier situación, pero ahora se veía colapsada. Pero feliz.

Ah, sí. Como adoraba a esa chica.

* * *

><p>Cuando Maka sintió la puerta abrirse, no supo qué hacer en primera instancia. Estaba al fin tranquila comiendo algunas golosinas sentada en el sillón mientras leía.<p>

Y toda esa tranquilidad se fue al carajo.

Su corazón latió martillando su pecho y los colores subieron a su rostro, dudosa de si interrogarlo con la mirada o ignorarlo por completo y seguir deborando su libro.

Cuando su mirada no pudo despegarse de aquellos escalofriantes ojos rojizos optó por la primera.

Soul se sintió acorralado por esa potente mirada jade, y supo que tendría que explicarle tarde o temprano. Claramente el 'temprano' ya había pasado.

Soul dejó las llaves en la mesa de la cocina mientras se deshacía de su bufanda, el día estaba nublado.

El contacto visual no era roto por ninguno, Maka podía jurar que no pestañaba.

Los labios de Soul se despegaron.

—¿Y? —sonó indiferente, hasta frío. Aquel frío caló hondo en los huesos de la chica.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de sus labios no salió nada.

_Tenemos que hablar. Tenemos que hablar. _Era lo que no podía dejar de pensar, pero dicho pensamiento llegaba a su garganta como balbuceos; se había descolocado con su rápido cambio de actitud.

Su mirada, que podía jurar que al entrar a casa era cálida, ahora la escrutaba altivamente. Como si tuviera culpa de algo.

Oh, dios. ¿Acaso el beso había sido imaginación suya?

Eso no explicaba su mirada. No explicaba nada. Ahora estaba aún más confusa que con Soul fuera del departamento.

Cuando Soul la ignoró y siguió hasta su cuarto tuvo un leve (no tan leve), colapso mental.

Recorrió el departamento ordenando sus ideas. No podía ser que ella se viera realmente tan afectada por ello. Pero nunca había estado en una situación parecida como para saber qué debía o no hacer.

En general nunca había sentido nada por nadie, o al menos no con demasiada intensidad. Por lo que nunca había realmente tenido que preocuparse por temas amorosos.

Eso era toda una novedad. No entendía los dolores en su pecho, los ligeros paros cardíacos o la ansiedad progresiva.

Cuando decidió salir de casa su confusión había aumentado por el tiempo que había tenido Maka para pensar. Realmente empezaba a dudar de si Soul la había besado o no. Tal vez no había ocurrido... ¡O peor! Tal vez Maka le había besado. Sin embargo su cuerpo no registraba dicha acción.

¿Porqué no podía simplemente ir, tomar a Soul por los hombros y zamarrearlo mientras le gritaba "¡Explícame qué carajo pasó!"?

Ah, es que no iba con ella.

Aunque era en cuentas resumidas lo que quería hacer. Zamarrearlo, tirarlo por la ventana, tirar su motocicleta por la ventana también cosa que le cayera encima...

Aunque posiblemente explotaría y haría todo eso y más con la frustración contenida. ¿Porqué nadie le decía nada? ¡Necesitaba respuestas! Sobretodo de parte de Soul, quien era el que más silencio guardaba, le mostraba la información pero no le dejaba realmente tenerla, se sentía frustrada e incomprendida.

Con la cabeza echa un lío tomó su abrigo y sus llaves y se largó a casa de Tsubaki.

Para su sorpresa la encontró a mitad de camino.

—¡Tengo que hablarte! —soltaron ambas, rieron debido a esto.

—Vale, ¿vamos a tu casa?

—Oh, no —Maka negó repetidas veces con la cabeza—. Ni muerta vuelvo ahí, al menos no por un par de horas.

—A un café, entonces.

Al llegar, pidieron un café (Tsubaki un chocolate caliente, dijo que ya estaba lo suficiente revolucionada como para más), se mantuvieron segundos en silencio, organizando las ideas de cada una. Maka agradeció tener a alguien como Tsubaki, realmente podía contar con ella.

—¿Quien primero? —Tsubaki golpeteó la mesa ansiosa con los nudillos mientras Maka le hablaba.

—Tú primero.

—No, mejor tú, te vez más ansiosa.

—Vale —Tsubaki pareció morderse la lengua, debatiendose sobre si realmente soltarlo o no—. Black Star y yo... —ahogó un gritito.

—¿Black Star y túuu...? —Maka se acomodó mejor en la silla, apoyó el rostro entre sus manos y sonrió cómplice. Estaba casi segura de que sabía qué había ocurrido.

—Nos besamos.

Maka no sabía si ahogarse o gritar de emoción, sin poder decidirse hizo ambas cosas.

Creía que se habrían declarado o algo por el estilo, pero eso superaba sus expectativas.

—¡Como! ¿Cuando?

—En Francia, luego de un (asumo), ataque de celos que le dio cuando unos chicos trataron de ligar conmigo.

—¿Y? ¿Han hablado?

—No... Pero nos hemos... mirado.

—¿Cómo así?

—Me mira en casa, y me sonríe. Pero no de sus típicas sonrisas, si no una de... complicidad. Como diciendome "Sí, tú y yo lo sabemos."... ¿Qué tal con Soul?

Maka bufó.

—Pues nada.

—¿Nada? ¿Nada de nada?

—No lo sé.

Maka le explicó la situación, el corte en su pecho, el beso que por cierto no sabía si había sido real o no, la actitud fría del chico nada más al volver luego de salir a caminar en quién sabe qué momento, la chica misteriosa y la cantidad de situaciones y preguntas que Maka había formulado una y otra vez por su mente. También le comentó la ansiedad (que también podría ser miedo), que sentía ante la idea de volver a casa y a su mundo. Tsubaki le sonrió y señaló que ella estaba también intentando volver.

—¿Segura que te besó?

—¡Que no lo estoy!

Más bufidos.

—Además, sería muy extraño que nos besaramos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque somos compañeros...

—¿Y? Black y yo nos b-besamos.

—Pero ustedes se gustan.

—¿Y ustedes no?

—¿Ah?

Maka sufrió de un colapso mental, una vez más. ¿De qué hablaba Tsubaki? ¿Gustarse? ¡Por dios no!

—Eso. ¿O es que me diras que para ti Soul no es ni una pizca de atractivo?

Maka hundió el rostro entre sus brazos, quedó pegada a la mesa de madera. No quería pensar en ello, darse cuenta de lo guapo que encontraba a Soul sería un grave problema.

Cuando terminaron su café y chocolate, Tsubaki le pidió que la acompañara a casa a buscar algo, además que le había traído regalos de Francia y los otros países que había visitado, por lo que quería entregarselos.

Al llegar, Tsubaki no alcanzó a cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó voces desde el cuarto de Black, era Soul el que hablaba, el chico estrella tan solo escuchaba.

—Viejo, tienes que decirle —intervino el peliazul.

Maka y Tsubaki se miraron sin saber qué hacer, la rubia alzó una dedo hasta sus labios y le indicó que era mejor guardar silencio y escuchar, Tsubaki se vio nerviosa ante la idea de espiar una conversación ajena.

—¿Decirle? Estás loco. Y ella enloquecerá también, no puede saberlo.

—¿Y cómo le explicarás el beso?

Ambas chicas cruzaron miradas. El beso no había sido parte de su imaginación, un pequeño brillo escapó de los ojazos de la pelinegra. Maka no supo interpretarlo.

—Haré como si nada. No ocurrió.

—Oye, le harás daño. Maka es una buena chica, no se lo merece.

—¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que vaya y le diga "¿Sabes Maka? Me gustas desde antes de conocernos."? Por dios, Black. Sé realista.

Maka se petrificó en su lugar.

¿Qué?

—Además, ahora somos tan solo técnico y arma. Por ahora mi deber es ayudarla a conseguir las almas necesarias, del resto ya se acordará por sí sola.

—Eso si tú también logras cruzar. ¿Sabes lo que sentirá ella al volver sin ti? Es cierto que no lo recuerda, pero los sentimientos siguen ahí. La mente olvida pero el corazón no.

—Puaj, Black. Te lavaron el cerebro. ¿Qué clase de cursilerías estás diciendo?

—Oh, mierda —se oyó un golpe. Black se golpeó contra la pared.

—Me largo, estás demasiado empalagoso en estos momentos, hablamos mañana cuando dejes de babear con Tsubaki.

Maka y Tsubaki escucharon pasos en el pasillo. Ambas se miraron alarmadas.

Oh, mierda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡T<strong>arán!_

_**Sí!** las pillaron, ojojojo_

_**L**amento si hay errores, no tuve demasiado tiempo para revisarlo ya que tardaré más si lo hago (mañana tengo examen y estoy como en mi break de las 11:30 pm xd)_

_**S**o... **¡C**ada reviù hace que Maka esté un pelín más cerca de ser la **novia** de Soul**!**_

_**Listening;** Eco de mi cerebro — Sueño a las tantas de la noche._

_**¡G**aaaaooooow**!**_

_**H**ime-ch**ii**._


	14. XIII

_**¡H**ola!_

_**L**am**eee**nto haber tardado un montón, si les soy sincera me costó escribirlo, no había inspiración por ningún lado y no lograba escribir nada, por lo que me ha quedado un poco más corto de lo normal. Espero que lo disfruten de igual manera._

_**¡C**apítulo trece!_

_**L**es aviso, que no queda m**uuu**cho de historia, no más de cinco capítulos si no calculo mal._

_**A**gradecimientos para: **R**oseOkumura, **K**od97, **A**lice59, **l**irilara1993, **T**CHIni, **f**raches, **y**ukkiktsune, **E**llie77, , **n**iixuiix (si te gusta Fairy Tail podrías pasarte por mis fics de **FT** :3), **D**amila-MoonNight, **A**uri Leonhardt (Mary-chaaan e.é como te reconoceré ahora si no está el Mary en tu nombre? D: y mi vecina tiene apellido Leonhardt(?) ajdajsbd i love chuuu c: )_

_**Q**uiero dedicarle este capítulo a **D**amila-MoonNight, la he visto en muchas de mis historias y siempre me deja reviews y hace que me sienta muy feliz con sus comentarios aunque nunca haya hablado con ella directamente :3 Gracias por tu apoyo -inserte **corazó**n aquí- c:_

_**D**isfruten del capítulo trece._

_**Y** disfruten de las tan esperadas respuestas._

* * *

><p><em><span>XIII<span>_

No supo en que momento Tsubaki la tomó por los hombros y la escondió en su cocina, la pelinegra se apretó contra una pared en un intento por parecer normal.

Cuando Soul abrió la boca Maka se llevó una mano a su boca y nariz, estaba tan nerviosa que su respiración se oía por toda la casa.

—¿Y tú? —saludó a Tsubaki, pero Maka vió a través de la rendija de la puerta como Soul la miraba perspicaz. Tsubaki no pareció percatarse.

La chica le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Acabo de llegar —mintió.

Soul la miró inquisitivo, Maka pudo leer el "Espero que no hayas escuchado nada de mi conversación con Black.". La sonrisita de Tsubaki y lo que Maka pudo leer en ella denotó que también podía entender a la perfección la expresión de Soul. Era como un libro abierto.

—¿Saliste con Maka? —Soul se apoyó en la mesa que estaba detrás suyo, Maka observaba todo desde la puerta.

—No —mintió, una vez más. Maka esta sorprendida—. Fui a buscarla y no la encontré. ¿No sabrás tú donde está?

Soul negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¿Habrá salido? —Tsubaki empezó a dar vueltas pensativa—. ¿O acaso tan solo no quería estar en casa?

Tanto Maka como Soul dieron un respingo.

—Qué sé yo.

Tsubaki notó su tono agresivo.

—Eres su arma. Si algo le sucede se supone que deberías saberlo.

—Y tú su amiga.

—Yo la busqué —Tsubaki suavizó el tono, tratando de calmar al Soul que había empezado a respirar más rápido—. Escucha Soul, si algo le ocurre, espero que la protejas... —no era una orden, Tsubaki esperaba que Soul hiciera eso por simple impulso—. Y que no permitas que nadie —hizo énfasis en el 'nadie—, nadie, le haga daño.

Soul, un poco aturdido por la petición repentina de la chica asintió.

Se mantuvo el silencio, hasta que Tsubaki lo rompió.

—¿La cuidarás?

—Sí.

—Entonces ve.

Maka solo escuchó como la puerta se cerraba con fuerza, luego salió de su escondite.

—Maka —la llamó Tsubaki—. Tienes que... definir algo.

La rubia la miró inquisitiva, como si le hablaran en otro idioma.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que sientes por Soul.

Se le cortó la respiración. Lo peor de todo era que sabía que Tsubaki tenía razón.

¿Qué sentía por Soul?

Al menos al estar junto a él, se sentía segura, feliz. Pero confundida a la vez por las sensaciones que él provocaba en sí misma. ¿A qué se debían los nervios, la curiosa necesidad? ¿A qué se refería Soul al decir que le "gustaba de antes de conocerla"?

Al recordar su pequeña declaración de hace algunos minutos los colores subieron a su rostro mientras su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, tuvo que afirmarse de la pared para no caer, sus piernas flaqueaban.

¿Qué había sentido con el beso? Realmente no lo sabía ya que con suerte estaba segura de que hubiese sucedido, sin embargo Soul se lo había confirmado a Black Star rato atrás. ¿Había ansiado ella ese beso? Sintió una tormenta ocurriendo en su interior. Su rostro se tiñó de carmín al darse cuenta que, si bien nunca había soñado con besar a Soul, el acto en sí la emocionaba. Y ella, que tanto amaba leer novelas románticas tenía claro lo que eso significaba. Más aún cuando tenía, muy escondido, el deseo de que se repitiera. De que él nuevamente se acercara discreto y la besara con dulzura.

Miró a Tsubaki confusa, sin saber si hablar no.

—No es necesario que me lo digas, si tú lo sabes está bien.

Maka asintió, Tsubaki se le acercó y la abrazó, acariciándole el cabello.

—Sé que desde que llegaste que todo te es un caos y que en lo que menos quieres preocuparte es en el amor. Pero el corazón hace cosas sin consultar, y uno tan sólo puede tratar de comprenderlo, más ese sentimiento no se borrará.

La mirada jade de la chica se empañó, mientras buscaba el consuelo en Tsubaki.

La chica se había vuelto su mejor amiga, y la sentía como una hermana.

—¿Qué haré si logras volver y yo no? —la miró como una niña pequeña, Tsubaki la estrechó con más fuerzas.

—¿Recuerdas donde vivías? Deberíamos intercambiar direcciones, pero una vez que las aguas se calmen y vuelvan a su cauce, ¿de acuerdo?

Maka asintió una vez más, Tsubaki la miró con ternura a los ojos.

—Ahora ve, tienes una conversación pendiente con Soul.

—Vale.

Maka salió rápidamente por la puerta, con la relajante sensación de que todo saldría bien.

* * *

><p>Soul había vuelto directo al departamento, un poco afligido y nervioso, algo poco usual en su <em>cool <em>personalidad. Pero no había nadie cerca que lo pudiese ver. La gata purpura se coló por la ventana y dio vueltas entre sus piernas mientras maullaba, Soul la miró sin mucho interés, esperando que la pequeña gata desapareciera pronto.

—¿Buscas a Maka? —su ojos se abrieron como platos mientras miraba a la gata, que no parecía sorprendida por su propio comportamiento.

—¿Qué?

—Que si buscas a Maka... —la gata se rascó la oreja contra el suelo.

—¿C-como rayos...?

—¿Cómo qué?

—¡Cómo hablas! ¡E-eres un gato! —incluso Soul, que había crecido en ese mundo y que conocía a cada una de las criaturas extrañas con las que te podías encontrar, se veía sorprendido.

—Por dios, tú tienes un conejo que habla y que hace lo que le entra en gana.

La gata varias veces había sido atacada por dicho conejo, y curiosamente había logrado escapar por poco.

—¿Qué eres?

—Soy un trozo del alma de Kami Albarn.

—¿Kami...?

—La madre de Maka.

Ah, ahí tenía un poco de lógica. Pero, ¿Porqué estaba ahí y no en el mundo de los vivos?

—¿Qué haces acá?

La gata bufó, como si fuera algo que hubiese tenido que explicar un millar de veces.

—Cuando Kami descubrió cosas malas de Spirit, su esposo, parte de su alma se murió, y lo único que le quedaba de vida se centró en su hija, y al esta fallecer, si bien ella sigue viva en cuerpo, su alma la siguió para cuidarla en cualquier circunstancia en la que se le viera permitido, y aquí estoy yo.

Soul abrió la boca para decir algo pero de su garganta no salió nada.

—Maka va a llegar —la gata lo miró y desapareció por la ventana—. Si le haces daño volveré y te arañaré la cara.

Y justo cuando Soul iba a asomarse por el balcón para buscar a la gata, la puerta de la entrada de abrió.

Maka, sin prestarle atención a Soul suspiró aliviada por llegar, buscó señales de vida en la casa, avanzó por el pasillo y se topó de frente con Soul, que no le dijo nada.

—Hola —actuó calmada, como si no estuviera muriendo de la vergüenza por dentro. ¡Le gustaba a Soul!

—Hola —le respondió, como si no estuviera ahí. Su mirada divagaba entre los labios de la chica y los ojos jade de la misma. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la chica.

—¿Qué? ¿Me quieres besar de nuevo? —en cuanto soltó eso en un tonito burlón se arrepintió, los colores se subieron a su rostro. Ni siquiera había pensado al hablar, mientras una sonrisa socarrona apareció en la comisura de los labios de Soul. Suculentos labios.

—¿Y qué si quiero? —se inclinó, quedando a la altura de Maka. Soul era más alto que ella por varios centímetros. Maka lo miró enfurruñada.

—Pues yo no quiero besos tuyos.

Soul se alejó y puso distancia de nuevo.

—Es más, quiero saber porqué me besaste.

El albino hizo una mueca con la naríz y la boca, y la miró contrariado. Al no obtener respuesta Maka se impacientó.

—Y porqué dices que me conoces desde antes.

Una expresión de pánico saltó al rostro del chico.

—¿Quien te dijo eso?

Maka se dio cuenta que se suponía que ella **no **había oído esa conversación. La misma Tsubaki le había dicho que no sabía donde estaba y que no la había visto.

—Nadie —toda la espalda de la rubia se tensó ante la penetrante mirada de Soul. Había metido la pata.

—Maka, dime quien te dijo semejante _locura_ ahora.

—¿Quien te crees para estarme ordenando? ¡Nunca me dices nada! Y luego me exiges todo. No señor, creo que es tiempo de que me empieces a decir la verdad —tomó aire antes de explotar, la rabia se reflejó en sus brillantes ojos que lo miraban con fervor, Soul se dio cuenta que esta vez no lo podría ocultar nada—. ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Por qué le dijiste a Black que me conocías desde antes? —Soul trató de intervenir, pero Maka no se lo iba a permitir—. ¿¡De donde te conozco!? ¿Por qué me escogiste a mi de entre todas las chicas que estaban vueltas locas por ser tu compañera? ¡Qué rayos tengo yo!

Soul la miró sorprendido. Él esperaba esa respuesta, pero darse cuenta que seguía siendo la misma chica que en _aquel_ entonces era demasiado para él. La tomó por los hombros y la estrechó entre sus brazos, escondió el rostro en su cuello, produciendole cosquillas a la chica.

—¿Soul...?

—Nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo —Maka sintió algo cálido en su cuello, la textura era como las lágrimas—. Yo... te conozco de cuando estabas con vida. Fuimos novios. Te conozco más que a mi mismo.

—¿Qué...?

Maka estaba en shock, su cuerpo estaba tenso por la cercanía del chico y la revelación. Sintió las pequeñas sacudidas que le daba el cuerpo y como las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos sin entender porqué. Una parte de su cuerpo, su corazón, reconoció el cálido tacto de las firmes manos de Soul en su espalda, abrazándola.

Vio pequeña imágenes, pequeñas escenas como si fueran una película, pero sin dejarle nada claro. Su respiración se aceleró y no podía dejar de llorar, no podía evitar las imágenes que llegaban a su mente sin consultarle. Soul en su casa, charlando con su madre, Soul abrazándola, besándola, estrechándola contra sí. Soul, Soul, Soul. ¡Dios! Su cabeza iba a explotar.

—Soul... ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Maka, estoy enamorado de ti.

Y se dio cuenta que la chica misteriosa era ella.

* * *

><p><strong><em>jhbsdkjabsd<em>**

_**L**a verdad es que yo también me emociono al escribir esto, y ahora estoy con un leve colapso por lo que no sé qué decir._

_**E**spero que les haya gustado y como ya les dije no le queda mucho a la historia._

_**T**rataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, aunque depende de cuanta inspiración me llegue Dx recuerden que los reviews son el carbón para la inspiración de un 'escritor' :3_

_**¿A**lgún review para mi? ¡Cada uno hace que Maka est**é** un poco más cerca de ser la n**ovi**a de Soul! (y vaya que est**amo**s cerca)_

_**¡G**aaa**aoo**oow~!_

_**H**ime-chii._


End file.
